


Coming Back From Pain

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: Growing up for Starlet Black came with... challenges. If that's what you could even call your twin brother hating you so much he and his friends bully you. Fortunately, Star has her friends a.k.a her band. Flying Colors. Demetrius Thomas, Slytherin, the drummer. Regulus Black, also Slytherin, keyboardist. Hannah Meadows, Ravenclaw, lead guitarist. Cassiopeia Malfoy, she's Slytherin too, bassist. Severus Snape, another Slytherin, mainly there for feedback and moral support. Lillian Evans, Gryffindor, self-proclaimed manager. And Star, Ravenclaw, the main vocalist (and face of the band though she'd never admit it). Things are pretty well balanced in her opinion. That is... until this new theme for the annual Halloween bash comes up.(This is my friend's work from Quotev, I have been given permission to post it and she will edit it on this acc)
Relationships: Amos Diggory/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s), Regulus Black/Gideon Prewett, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Starlet Black paced around her room, stubbing her toes multiple times.

"Books? Check. Quill? Check. Wand? Che wand! Wand wand wand, where's my wand?!" Star ducked under her desk in hopes her wand rolled under there. "No wand, okay. Where's my OW!" Star exclaimed as she bumped her head on the bottom of the desk. A mahogany stick clattered to the ground in front of the Black girl. "Oh."

Laughter rang out from the doorway from her older twin Sirius Black. He guffawed at his sister and grinned.

"Well, you're clumsier than I thought. You know, I won't always be there. At Hogwarts you're going to have to fend for yourself, Star." Sirius said. He probably meant it to sound earnest, but what Star heard was you're clumsy, you're going to make a fool of yourself, and I won't be there to help you because I have a life and you don't. Starlet scowled.

"Yeah, thanks, Siri. Look, just... Give me a minute to pack up, okay? I'll see you later." And with that, her brother left her in a giant room so our main character can pack for the beginning of her adventure.

#TooLazyToWriteAboutPackingSoTIMESKIPBroughtToYouByYourAuthor

SIRIUS AND STARLET BLACK GET DOWNSTAIRS SO WE CAN GO TO PLATFORM 9¾ NOW! " Mrs. Black screamed up the stairs to her children.

"Yes mum! " The twins replied

"No yelling in the house! "

"Yes mum, " Starlet said as she walked down the stairs in a white and black fade dress.

"Oh, Starlet... You look beautiful," Mrs. Black smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mum," Starlet beamed. "Mum," Starlet asked hesitantly,

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Black asked

"Will I be disowned if I get in Ravenclaw?" Starlet asked quietly. She hung her head in shame and Mrs. Black smiled and lifted it back up.

"Dear, you are my daughter. My middle child, my only daughter, my light, my little starlet." Mrs. Black showed her motherly side, one, not many people see. "Besides," Mrs. Black chuckled, "How could I disown this face?" Mrs. Black pinched Starlet's cheeks, who blushed and swatted at her mother's hands away.

"Muuuum," Starlet whined. 

"My little starlet..." Mrs. Black and Starlet just smiled at each other before Mrs. Black patted Starlet's cheek. "Go get your brother for Kings Cross, okay?"

Starlet nodded and walked up the other stairs only to see Sirius watching the entire exchange through a hole in the wall. "Hey Siri-" 

Sirius brushed past his sister making a point of shoving her shoulder. 

"Sirius?" Starlet whispered to herself.

~At Kings Cross~

"Goodbye Reggie! Bye Mum! Bye Father!" Starlet waved out of the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye Star!" Regulus Black, Starlet's little brother,called back.

"Bye my little starlet!" Mrs. Black chuckled and waved.

"Farewell Starlet, you know what to do," her father nodded at her before the train started moving.

Starlet walked down the train and opened the door to a compartment with a redhead, a boy with greasy jet black hair, a boy with messy black hair and glasses, a boy with brown hair and scars, a watery blue eyed boy with blonde hair, a girl with long brown hair, and her twin.

"Can I sit here?" Starlet asked politely. Glasses looked up and scooted over so she could sit next to him. Starlet sat across from the girl with brown hair and they both propped their legs up on each other's side. The redhead and greasy haired boy seemed to be arguing with Sirius and Glasses and the two other boys were playing exploding snap on the floor. The girl in front of Starlet took off a guitar broach from her denim jacket. A full grown guitar appeared in her hands. Starlet took a guitar charm off her bracelet and an acoustic guitar appeared in her hands too. The girl in front of Starlet smiled and extended a hand.

"Hannah Meadows," the girl shook hands with Starlet.

"Starlet Black," Starlet grinned.

"You play?" Hannah nodded at Starlet's guitar.

Starlet nodded. "Yeah, wanna jam?"

Hannah beamed. "Sure! You know Ride by Twenty One Pilots?"

" Yeah, of course, but how do you know? You're a pureblood. " Starlet pointed out.

Hannah shrugged. "Probably same as you, wizard music is boring."

Starlet strummed a dramatic chord. "Well, wanna play or not?"

Hannah smiled and started the song quietly.

"Hannah: I just wanna stay in the sun where I find  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind  
I know it's hard sometimes  
Yeah, I think about the end just way too much  
But it's fun to fantasize  
All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was  
But it's fun to fantasize

Both: Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride

Starlet: I'd die for you  
That's easy to say  
We have a list of people that we would take  
A bullet for them  
A bullet for you  
A bullet for everybody in this room  
But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through  
See many bullets coming through  
Metaphorically I'm the man  
But literally I don't know what I'd do  
I'd live for you  
And that's hard to do

Hannah: 

Even harder to say  
When you know it's not true  
Even harder to write  
When you know that tonight  
There are people back home which are talking to you  
But then you ignore them still  
All these questions they're forming like  
Who would you live for?  
Who would you die for?  
And would you ever kill?

Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride

Both: I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
I've been thinking too much  
Help me  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much

Starlet: 

Oh, oh  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time  
Taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my

I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)

Both: I've been thinking too much (Help me)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)  
Help me, "

Hannah did a quick piano riff on the guitar to top it off. Show off, Starlet rolled her eyes good naturedly. Hannah gasped and Starlet waved it off as nothing. Applause brought both girls out of their thoughts. They glanced at each other and back at the clapping wizards and witch.

"Why are you clapping?" They both asked.

"You're good!" Glasses cheered. "We were talking about houses. What do you wanna get in? Lily wants to get in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Snivellous wants to get in Slytherin," Glasses spat out the name bitterly. "I'm James Potter, I wanna be in Gryffindor. Remus Lupin wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Peter Pettigrew would like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Glasses explained.

"I think either -" Hannah started

"- Ravenclaw -" Starlet continues

" Or Slytherin, " They finish together. James and Sirius scowled and, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Snape shrugged. 

"Why would you wanna be a snake?" James asked. Starlet frowned.

"Slytherins are not evil. Slytherins are not snakes. Slytherins are cunning, sly, and ambitious. And Ravenclaw is the house for the intelligent, creative, knowledge-seeking, and wise. I'd take those over pride and chivalry any day. You don't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave, you don't have to be a Gryffindor to be chivalrous. And besides, I've never liked Lions." Starlet said as she and Hannah got up to leave. 

"Are you coming Lily? Snivellous can come too," Starlet said kindly.

"His name's actually Severus. Severus Snape. " Lily said. Starlet nodded.

"Okay then. Are you coming Lily, Severus?" Hannah asked. Lily nodded happily and got up, grabbing Severus's hand. Severus blushed a deep red and stood up next to Lily.

"I thought you'd know better than to hang out with people like this, Siri." Starlet said quietly.

"Like what?" Sirius demanded. "James is a pureblood,"

" I don't give a damn about blood purity and you know that Sirius. I mean I thought you had better taste in friends. People who make up rude names, people who don't like someone without getting to know them, only because of what house they want to be in. I thought higher of you, " Starlet looked up from the ground and fixed Sirius with a fiery gaze. "I guess I was wrong about you, big brother." With that, Starlet turned and marched away from Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter, and Sirius' compartment with her head held high. If only she felt as confident and proud as she seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

~2 years later~

I was just walking to the Room of Requirement with Cassiopeia Malfoy after an especially bad time with the Marauders.

_*Flashback*_

_"Well, lookie here, it's the little nerd. How's life treating you, little sister? " Sirius sneered at me as I passed them in the hallway. I kept my head down and rushed by the four bullies._

_I almost turned the corner before a spell hit my back and I fell into the wall. I looked around for someone -anyone, to help me. Then, I cursed under my breath, why would I walk down an empty corridor by myself?_

_"Don't ignore us when we're talking to you, trash," Potter kicked me in the ribs but I could tell he didn't want to. None of them did. Only Sirius. Lupin doesn't approve of the bullying, Pettigrew doesn't see the point in it, and Potter doesn't believe I deserve it. So why does Sirius think I deserve it?_

_I close my eyes and sighed, laying limp and letting the blows bruise me. I eventually started singing softly and listening to the rhythm of the hits. Punch. Kick. Spell. Kick. Spell. Slap. Punch. Spell. Stomp. Snap._

_..._

_SNAP?!_

_Oh shit, they heard it too. WHAT THE ACTUAL MERLIN?! I slowly looked up to see the Marauders staring at me in horror. I averted my gaze to my arm and saw a giant bruise the size of a shoe that has obviously been kicked a lot, with a teared muscle sticking out of it. I've had broken bones but..._

_"Oh god, we snapped her tendon," Lupin muttered quietly. In a flash, Lupin was on the floor clutching a bloody nose, Potter sporting a bloody lip, Pettigrew having run away, and Sirius with a slowly darkening black eye._

_"Yeah, you did idiots, " I heard the voice of Cassiopeia Malfoy, a Slytherin 4th year in my Slytherin-Ravenclaw conjoined dorm. "Starlet, come on, wake up Star..." I heard before I fell unconscious._

_*End of Flashback*_

Long story short, Cassie healed me and I intend to thank her by introducing her to my little brother, Reggie, and my two best friends, Demetrius Thomas and Hannah Meadows. I walked her to the Room of Requirement, where I knew they would be.

"Staaaaaar, where are we going anyway?" Cass groaned as I pulled her down the hall.

"Right," I stopped at an empty wall, "Here!" I presented the wall proudly.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Cass asked as she looked at me weirdly.

"The door that just appeared," I responded calmly. Cassie gaped.

"How...?" Her voice was drowned out when I opened the door.

"Star!"

"Nyx!"

"Queenie!" 

Came the yells of Reggie, Anna, and Demetri respectively.

"I trust you know Reg and Demetri as they are in Slytherin with you," I told Cass and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know them. I have Potions with Demetri and, well, I met Reggie on the train, he's seriously awesome," Cassie complemented and Reggie blushed a bright crimson.

"Any redder and you'll be a Gryffindor," Anna teased Reggie. At that Reggie turned even redder while glaring at Hannah. "Impressive, and here I was thinking he _couldn't_ get any redder,"

Reggie glared at Hannah with a steely face. "Anna, shut up before I do something I'll regret,"

"Can you play?" Hannah asked Cass, ignoring Reggie. Cassie nodded and pulled out her green guitar hair pin(picture at top). A green cello landed at her feet and she spun it around. Anna nodded approvingly.

"What is it with girls and hair accessories as instruments?" Demetri whispered to Reggie and my baby brother shrugged.

Me and Hannah revealed our guitars and Demetri went over to the drums. Reggie walked over to the electric keyboard.

**(A/N: in my au mobile devices don't work but instruments are exceptions)**

"Do you wanna hear us play?" Reggie asked and Cass nodded excitedly.

" 'kay, let's do... Melodies!" I said and everyone nodded.

Reggie started a tune on the piano and I started singing.

_Woah~_

_Yeah, (haha)_

_I hear melodies in my head_

_Find little notes in my bed_

_I got songs tangled up in my hair_

_I see pianos keys everywhere_

_My heart is a beating drum_

_Repeating my favorite song_

_I hear Beethoven number 9_

_All the time_

All of us started singing and I saw Cass doing some kind of swaying/bouncing on her toes combination which almost made me laugh. 

_And it's kinda like do-re-mi_

_About as easy as a-b-c_

_Beautiful like a symphony_

_I'm talking about you and me_

_I hear melodies in my heart_

_Hear melodies in my head_

_I was little odd keep and you_

_Never die me and I'm better than ever_

_I hear melodies in my heart I hear melodies in my head_

_I have to be wrong but_

_I got a new song now_

_So I put my headphones on,_

_Plug into you_

_Plug into you_

_So you're my favorite song_

_Plug into you_

_Plug into you_

Then, Demetri and Reggie started singing, their voices are smooth and deep and even though they talk a fair amount they still don't sing much, so it's nice when they do.

_You're so wrong_

_That it makes you right_

_Keep me, wide awake at night_

_I can't sleep now I know you're around_

_I start listening and singing every sound_

_I love it when I hear your voice_

_Baby, I don't think we really had a choice_

_Mozart is in the air, and I'm right here_

Cassie seemed to get it and started humming the chorus quietly.

_And it's kinda like do-re-mi_

_About as easy as a-b-c_

_Beautiful like a symphony_

_I'm talking about you and me_

_I hear melodies in my head._

_I hear melodies in my head_

_I was little odd keep and you_

_Never die me and I'm better than ever_

_I hear melodies in my head_

_Hear the melodies in my head_

_I have to be wrong but_

_I got a new song now_

_So I put my headphones on,_

_Plug into you_

_Plug into you_

_So you're my favorite song_

_Plug into you_

_Plug into you_

Hannah vocalized for a 4 count before signing

_I wake up in the middle of the night_

_Can't stop for the melodies that I hear,_

_The melodies baby I hear_

_Melodies all the time, and I'm about to go crazy_

_Keep on singing I'm 'bout to see you baby,_

_You're my melodies_

_And I - I hear melodies in my heart_

We all started singing together, a blend of voices and a pleasant sound all in all, if I do say so myself.

_I hear melodies in my heart_

_Keep the melodies in my head_

_I was little odd keep and you_

_Never die me and I'm better than ever_

_I hear melodies in my heart_

_Keep the melodies in my head_

_I have to be wrong but_

_I got a new song now_

_So I put my headphones on,_

_Plug into you_

_Plug into you_

_So you're my favorite song_

_Talking to you_

_Talking to you_

_Oh~_

I ended the song with a 4 count vocal and a strum of my guitar.

"That was amazing!!" Cassie clapped. "It could use a bass line of course, but the song was great and everyone played so well together." She rambled with a childlike gleam in her eye and it's nice seeing someone so mature look so... Kiddish.

Hannah smiled brightly and nodded to Cassie. "I like this one," 

I beamed with pride and so did Reggie and Demetri. "Well, then, Anna meet Cass, Cassie meet Hannah,"

And that one day, we were so happy we didn't realize we had just made friends for life... And a bond not many can say they have.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Cassie! It's a D to a G to a A! Demetri it's F not a E! Can you at least try?" Hannah groaned in frustration at her band members.

"I told you this wouldn't work, Anna. And, if you haven't noticed, I'm classically trained with a cello, not whatever this is!" Cass motioned to her bass.

"Guys, chill, we'll be fine, we just need some experience," Starlet tried to calm down her friends.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm out," Cass said. Reggie looked at Cassie and stood up too. 

"Yeah, I'm going too," Reggie declared.

"You see this? They're quitting, quitters!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, chill," Demetri said and Star looked to him and nodded. Demetrius started playing and Star picked up until Hannah took over seeing what they were doing. Star took off her guitar and grabbed her mic.

"Can you see me?  
'Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
'Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Tryin' so hard to get there

And I say, oh  
We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody

I'm so tired  
Of being invisible  
But I feel it, yeah  
Like a fire below the surface  
Trying to set me free  
Burnin' inside of me  
'Cause we're standing on the edge now  
It's a long way down

But I say  
Oh, we're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness  
Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh and when we fall we fall together  
Till we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh ,oh

Oh, we're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try to make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody, yeah (somebody)  
Somehow  
Someday  
Someway  
Somebody  
Somebody  
Ooh ohh oh"

By the end of the song Cass laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll stay," Reggie nodded and sat down at his keyboard with a content grin.

~At dinner~

Reggie, Cass, and Demetri were sitting on the bench closer to the Ravenclaw table so they could talk to Star and Anna. Dumbledore clinked his spoon against his goblet to get everyone's attention. 

"First may I say that, due to certain circumstances, the forest is now out of bounds to the students," Dumbledore announced.

'Why?' Regulus mouthed. 

'A Thestral attacked James Potter,' Star mouthed back.

"And the first annual Battle of the Bands will take place at the Halloween feast in two weeks, the winning band will perform in the England's Official Enchanted Battle of the Bands and will continue to play here in the courtyard every two weeks." Dumbledore informed. After Dumbledore sat back down, Potter stood on the table and yelled;

"Will you go out with me, Lily-Pad?" At the top of his lungs. Lily Evans glared at Potter and scowled deeply.

"Why would I ever go out with an obnoxious, arrogant toe-rag who bullies my friends?!" Lily screamed at him and stormed out of the Great Hall. Starlet sighed. She knew Lily was talking about her and Severus. Star also pushed down the burning feeling of jealousy bubbling in her chest.

The hall quickly regained conversation because, to be honest, that was a quite normal scene.

"So," Hannah said smirking.

"So what?" Reggie, Cassie, Star, and Demetri raised an eyebrow.

"Are we joining?" Hannah asked excitedly. Demetrius shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I'm in, " he said.

"Uh, no way," Cass shook her head.

"Please," Anna begged. Cass sighed.

"I'll do it if you do it," Reggie compromised. Cass looked at Regulus and sighed again.

"Okay, sure," Cassie smiled as Hannah, Demetri, and Reggie cheered. Then, they all turned to Star. Starlet learned that she would have to give them an answer so she took a coin from her pocket.

"Heads we do it, tails we don't," Star flipped the coin and it fell on the floor. They all leaned over it and suddenly Reggie, Demetri, and Anna got up and did a quick victory dance. Cass rolled her eyes and Star laughed.

"Okay, okay, just sit down," Cassie tugged at Reggie's sleeve. Regulus looked down and reluctantly sat down. After a glare from Star, Demetri and Anna sat down too.

"I'm going to go sign us up!" Anna said, ecstatic.

"Sit down, Meadows, we need a name," Cass rolled her eyes playfully. Hannah sat back down.

"Oh yeah, okay, what's our name?" Hannah asked curiously. Starlet shrugged.

"I've always wanted to color my hair... Maybe we could all color our tips when we play with a spell, then we can be called Flying Colors," Star suggested and her fellow band members brightened. 

"Yeah! We'll be Flying Colors, I like it," Cassie said.

"Me too," Reggie said.

"Ditto," Demetri smiled.

"Okay, I'll go sign us up as Flying Colors," Hannah grinned and walked away.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Reggie asked and Demetri, Cassie, and Star shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," they all said and laughed loudly.

A/N: i dont know why i keep writing these nobody reads my stories, but i guess no harm done... what did i write this for again? eh. it'll come back to me later.


	4. Chapter 4

Demetrius's POV

I walked to the Black Lake humming Another One Bites The Dust by Queen under my breath. I heard a shriek and suddenly someone knocked into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl I recognized as Lily Evans apologized.

"It's good, Evans," I smiled.

"What's your name?" Evans asked. 

"Demetrius Thomas." I stated and Evans nodded with a small smile. She looked a bit confused though. "Everything okay?" I asked. Evans nodded quickly before explaining, albeit a bit timidly;

"It's just, you don't look like Danny." She said and I nodded in understanding. Danny Thomas is my younger brother. He's a year younger than me. (My parents didn't mind him getting into Hufflepuff, surprisingly, and neither were the other purebloods I'm like 100% sure they're going to try and make him a spy) 

Danny has dark mocha skin while mine was more of a caramel color. Danny's hair is short and grows upwards on his head in tight curls. Mine grows down in flowing dark waves. The only thing you could tell we were related by was our eyes. They're a bright green and not usually seen on people of color.

"Okay, do you want to sit with me?" Evans asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and motioning to the Black Lake. I nodded and shrugged.

"So... What do you like to do?" Evans started conversation.

I shrugged. "I like to play drums, I like to sing and write. I'm also pretty good with a guitar."

"Woah, are you going to sign up for Battle of the Bands?" Evans asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, me and my band Flying Colors. It's me, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Starlet Black, Hannah Meadows, and Regulus Black." 

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just... Those are all purebloods. Star's nice but..." Evans trailed her voice small. I stared at her for a moment before I fell over laughing.

"So stereotypical. No, we don't care about blood purity," I explained. Lily nodded.

"Oh, okay," Lily smiled brightly. I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it.

"I gotta go to Potions. You wanna hang out later?" I asked and Lily grinned.

"Yeah, bye Demetri," I nodded before walking off.

•••••

Regulus's POV

"Hey Cass!" I called and the older girl turned to look up at me, her hair billowing behind her.

Cassiopeia Malfoy has pale blonde hair, true to the Malfoy family. I have dark brown, practically black, hair like my dad. Cassie's eyes are, the least seen in purebloods; sky blue. Mine a dull gray like Sirius and my dad's. Her face was clear of any blemishes, unlike mine which was covered in freckles. Cass has this pale skin tone that Lucius has. Hell, so does Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius, and my dad as well. I have my mom's tanned skin. Out of our entire family, only me and Star carry it.

I jolt back into reality in time for Cassie to finish talking to whoever she was talking to and ask me something.

"Yeah, Reg?" She asked knowing the only time I will allow to be called Reggie is behind closed doors.

"Um," I scratched the back of my neck, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me in a week?"

Cassie beamed that beautiful smile. "Yeah, sure Reg! See you then!" She called as she walked down the hall to classes.

•••••

Starlet's POV

"Star! Star guess what?" Lily called me as I walked to the Black Lake, looking at an old photo. In it, Regulus was on mine and Sirius' shoulders, one leg on each side, and me and Sirius were ignoring the camera and playing rock, paper, scissors.

I can barely see the resemblance between all of us. But I remember how close we used to be. At pureblood conventions, unless we said our last names, nobody's initial thought was that we were siblings. 

I have curly brown hair unlike Sirius' raven black waves. (We both had this 'no cutting my hair EVER' thing though) My skin is so tan it almost makes me seem like I'm another race unlike Sirius' pale skin. While Sirius has no pimples, no acne, no freckles, no nothing; I have a small clump of (barely noticeable) acne where my bangs are and a splash of freckles across the bridge of my nose. My eyes are a warm brown while Sirius' are a playful gray like Reggie's. I look _exactly_ like our mom. Sirius looks _exactly_ like our dad.

"Yeah, Flower?" I asked curiously, remembering she was still there.

"Your friend, Demetri, we hung out today and he told me he wanted to hang out later!" Lily squealed. I smiled.

"Does someone have a crush?" I teased. Lily rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I do not!" She said defiantly.

"Do too!" I grinned.

"No!" 

" Yeah! "

"I don't!"

" if you say so, Flower. " 

"Starlet! I don't have a crush on Demetri!" Lily yelled. I nodded.

"Sure you don't. Race you to Charms," I laughed and took off running.

"Cheater!" Lily screamed behind me.

•••••

Hannah's POV

I walked to class with my sister today for, what seems like, the first time in forever. I don't think anybody ever really realized how alike we look and I don't blame them. Standing next to Dorcas now, I had almost forgotten myself.

Dorcas and I both have light brown skin and multiple moles on our faces. Our curly brown hair actually grows like out and up and down in a circle kinda - look, I don't really know. Our eyes are dark. Like really dark. Like that brown that can be mistaken for black. 

But then again, people may not have realized we're sisters because our vibes are totally different too.

Dorcas only has her lobes pierced and wears necklaces a lot along with brightly colored hair ties and headbands and her white shoes have chibi stickers all over them.

I, on the other hand, wear grey, blue, and black beanies. I have 5 piercings, two I got with Dorcas, me and Nyx got 3rd and 4th piercings together and I got a nose ring with Demetri. I wear dark leather boots with lots and lots of buckles. Not to mention, I also refuse to wear a skirt unless it's bright red or made of leather - so I just wear the male uniform.

Wait, don't I have the other half to the locket Dorcas always wears?

"Hey Dor-" I paused. Where'd she go?

"I said _bye, Hannah._ " A voice I recognized as my sister's spoke. "I have to go to class."

"Right, bye Dorcas!" I waved as I passed the potions room. I stopped when I realized, that's probably another reason you wouldn't assume we're so closely related. Dorcas talks _a lot_ I barely talk at all unless we're super close friends.

Wait.

Was I supposed to be in class by now? Probably.

Should I go? Yup.

Am I?

...

Nah.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape's POV

I don't hate James Potter.

I don't hate James Potter.

I hate James Potter.

No! I promised Nyxie. I promised Nyxie I wouldn't hold grudges because she's bullied. I promised Lily I would try to stay positive. I promised myself that I need to stop promising stuff because I love people.

None of those promises were fulfilled.

I bumped into a wall and my books flew out of my bag. I collected all my items and stood up, only, I didn't bump into a wall. I bumped into my least favorite person.

James Potter.

"Watch where you're going, Snivellus," Potter sneered. He turned to his friends and whispered something as they all snickered. "Levicorpus!" I heard before I was floating in the air. I frowned as Black complimented his mate.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He's never done anything to you!" I heard Starlet Black, otherwise known as Nyxie to me, bark as she pushed her way through the crowd with Lily, Hannah, and Regulus.

"And why should we," Black snarled at his sister.

Star walked up to him and smiled sweetly. Then, in a flash, Star kneed him in the crotch, swiped her leg and knocked him off his feet -literally, grabbed his collar and punched him in the face.

"Because, he's my friend. And you don't mess with my friends." Star growled lowly. 

"If you could do that, then why do you allow yourself to get beat up?" Lupin asked curiously. Star rolled her eyes.

"Because, I at least know Sirius thinks I deserve it. But, me and you know, Sev doesn't deserve what he gets." Nyxie dropped Black and walked over to me. My friends turned to the crowd. Nyxie in front of me, Lily on my left, Hannah behind me, and Reg on my right.

"Anybody else have a problem with Sev?" Reg cracked his knuckles. "Good." 

And we walked through the crowd to the common room. 

"Salazar," Lily muttered. "I gotta go meet Marlene and Alice, I'll see you later," and Lily left.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Cassiopeia Malfoy asked us with Demetrius Thomas.

"Sev's had a bad day. Can he watch practice?" Hannah asked Cass. Cassiopeia nodded concerned.

"Yeah. Come on Demetri." Cassiopeia got up and her and Demetrius walked to the seventh floor with me, Hannah, Reg, and Nyxie.

"Come on, Sev. We've been working on a new song." Nyxie pulled me into a door that definitely wasn't there before.

Demetrius took his seat at the drums and Reg at the keyboard. Nyxie, Hannah, and Cassiopeia all grabbed guitars. Well, they looked like guitars.

"Okay, tell us what you think. This song is called Wildside." Hannah said and I nodded and sat down on the other side of the recording studio. I put on some headphones and turned up the volume.

"Star: My heart is racing can't stop this feeling  
My ground is shaking oh, wanna let go, go crazy  
Dance on the ceiling my world is waiting oh  
Star and Cassiopeia: Don't want to stop, give up, I want it all 'cause I just ain't had it enough  
Keep up, we're gonna show the world  
That there's just no stopping us  
No one can hold us back we're gonna break the rules  
Can't hold us back we're gonna light the fuse and us

Hannah, Cassiopeia, and Star: I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh oh

Cassiopeia: I used to think that good things were so bad  
No need to hold back not me no more  
I'm walking this road I'm taking control  
My heart can say no

Hannah, Cassiopeia, and Star: I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh ooh ooh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oooh ooh ooh ooh

Hannah: Don't want to live my life by design  
Locked inside, breaking  
Break the rules  
Light the fuse  
Something new that's why

I'm living on the wildside  
No telling what I might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right oh oh oh oh

Hannah, Cassiopeia, and Star: I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh oh  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside"

I looked at my friends in awe. My friends are in a band. 

"Are you participating in the Battle of the Bands?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to beat Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and my pathetic excuse for a brother. We're going to win," Nyxie said confidently.

"Flying Colors!" The band cheered and I smiled. 

This is a good thing. 

They're going to win.

And I'm gonna help them. Because I just made 3 new friends and maybe I might actually keep them.

A/N: does this chapter make sense? Lol, I don't even know.


	6. Chapter 6

(Pretend Demetri refuses to put purple in his hair)

*2 years later*

(Starlet's POV)

I am sitting in the Ravenclaw common room when the door opens. Reggie walks inside. 

"Hey Reg, whatcha need?" I ask.

"Anna wanted me to come and help you write a song for the mini-bash on Halloween." Reggie responded and I nod and scoot over for him to sit down. This would be our 3rd Halloween bash since it had started and we hadn't won a single one. We hadn't been lower than 3rd place, thank Merlin, but we really wanted to win this one. At least we were respected as a band now. Even the marauders had barely been bullying me these past few years. Maybe they just found something better to do.

The theme this year is rewind - we have to write a song that sounds like something we would've written years ago. The only problem is; our style has changed drastically since then.

"Okay, so like what about a feels song," I suggest.

"Feels?" Reggie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the feels. They make you feel stuff," I say. Reggie laughs.

"Or what about a determination song? Like eh, yeah, uh huh, determinate," he does a really bad beat box.

"Reg, determinate isn't a word," I smile.

"Sure it is," he argues I shake my head good naturedly.

"Okay, Reg," we get to working on the song by the fire.

~At the Halloween mini-bash~

"And now, the Marauders!" I hear Kenith Jordan announce as my brother and his idiot friends walk on the stage.

"Sirius: My girl is hotter than your girl  
You know it, you know it  
Yeah, my ride is sweeter than your ride  
You know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish you were us?  
Don't ya wish you were us?

Potter: You know we own this party  
You know we run this town  
I'm about to steal your girlfriend  
I'm about to knock you down  
Sorry but your train has left the station  
Maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?

Both: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah, don't you wish you were us?

Sirius: Yeah, I score in every game now  
You know it, you know it  
You ride the pine for nine now  
You blew it, you blew it  
Don't ya wish you were us?  
Don't ya wish you were us?

Potter: You know we rule this beach, yo  
We kick sand in your face  
We're gonna crash your birthday  
And eat up all your cake

Sirius: Sorry but your train has left the station  
Maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Are you a member of the loser nation  
Loser, loser

Both: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah (ha ha), don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah, yeah

Sirius: Now all the pretty girls are waitin'  
To get their picture taken  
With the crush  
Don't ya wish you were us?  
Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Ha ha  
Well, don't ya?  
Whoo

Both: Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A. we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L. we're B.I.G.  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah yeah, don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah, yeah  
Whoo, it's the crush

Don't ya wish you were us?  
Don't ya wish you were us?"

I rolled my eyes at the end of the song as most of the female population swooned. Excluding me, Hannah, Lily, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fortescue, Dorcas - Hannah's sister, and Mary MacDonald. 

A few more bands went up and I notice that Slughorn and McGonagall seem to be in a heated debate. "Guys, where's Cass? " I hear Reggie ask.

"Oh no, didn't she, she's in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom." Hannah says and we race to the Lavatory before it's our turn.

~In the Lavatory~

"Cass?" I knock on a stall door. "Cassie, are you okay?"

I hear vomiting. Hannah knocks this time. "C'mon Cass, it's our turn soon, are you good to go on?"

More retching. "Okay, we're coming in," Reggie says as he and Demetri enter. "Hey Cassie. We're right here, it'll be fine." Reggie put his forehead on the door.

"No, I can't do it. Last time I was on stage for the Pureblood convention, I had to do a speech and puked all over Demetri." Cass said from the other side. "I haven't felt like I can't go on stage in years but nobody's going to wanna see me up there after... that. Even loads of half-bloods were there!"

"I remember," Demetri shudders.

"Hey, just open the door. Cassie, open the door." I say and I hear a click. Reggie removes his head from the stall and Cass emerges. I hand her a pumpkin juice and all of us take a sip.

Cassie nods. "Okay, let's do this," we all cheer and run out of the small bathroom.

~In Great Hall~

"And next up we have, Flying Colors!" Jordan announces.

We walk up and start to play.

"Me: Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I saw Sirius exaggerate a yawn from the crowd and rolled my eyes. Lupin hit him on the arm just before our beat picked up.

I, I want to cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Me, Hannah, and Cassie: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Me, Hannah, Cassie: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Reggie: It's Reg and I'm heaven-sent  
Use it like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth  
I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

Me: (Yeah)

Me, Hannah, and Cassie: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Me: Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
Dance floor  
Determinate" We finished. I think everyone expected to get off but Hannah had something she wanted to do ever since they told her she'd be banned from Hogsmeade if she didn't wear her uniform.

"All: Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now

Hannah: Hey   
We no longer wait around  
My team stronger like weights now  
Keeps on growing  
Our muscle keeps on showing

Reggie: We came here to make a change  
We came here to rearrange  
We came here cause we believe  
We came here cause we achieve, yeah

Hannah: While I've got the microphone  
Make sure how I feel is known  
All for one we got the zone  
How I feel to each his own

Reg: All my people treat em right  
We reserve the right to fight  
For what we want, for what we need  
To the front we shall proceed

All: Here we come and we're ready to  
Go, go, go, go, go  
Better run cause we don't take  
No, no, no  
Come on

Be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
Stand up, come on, be loud  
We're gonna raise our voice  
Come on, come on, come on  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now  
You gotta hear me now"

"Say it with me! Freedom! Our clothes, our choice! They can't make our choices, they can't chose our paths! And the Anti-bullying Club, removal! For a new Vending Machine! We're at Hogwarts! This is a Wizarding World! What do we need vending machines for?! Take a badge, pass it back! Support the cause!" Hannah yelled into the mic as we passed out badges. Suddenly, the lights cut off and the next thing I know, we're in trouble with Professor McGonagall.

"If I hear so much as a hum from Charms, a beat box in the Courtyard, or even a note in the hallway you. Will. Be. Expelled. Do you understand?" we all nodded and walked out of the office glumly.

Ding!

I pulled out my watch from my bag that we used to schedule practices. 

Instead of hands it said, 'Fluke or Destiny? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks @ 4. ~Hannah' Demetri meets me at Hogsmeade station and we share confused glances. I shrug as him and I get in a carriage.

~With Reggie and Cass~

Cass checked her watch and saw a message. 'Fluke or Destiny? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks @ 4. ~Hannah.' Reggie came up behind her and showed his message.

"What do you think she wants?" Cass jumped and turned around, startled. She smiles and shrugs. They also walk to Hogsmeade Station and gets in the carriage with Demetri and Star.

~Back to Starlet's POV~

"We can play still," Hannah says as we sit down.

"No we can't. McGonagall will expell us, remember?" Demetri said.

"No, here. This isn't Hogwarts property." Hannah pointed out. 

The band slowly nodded. And then we found out; Hannah already signed us up to play later this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

(Reg's POV, yayy)

"No! You did what?! Well now there's no way I'm going!" Star yelled at Hannah who was equally as upset.

"Why not?! I went to your mum's holiday party!" My eyes widened. Bad idea, Hannah, bad idea.

Starlet's nostrils flared for a split second before Cass grabbed her arm. "Nyx," she said.

"Fine. I'll go to the party, but only because you asked so nicely." she grinned sarcastically which was happily reciprocated from Anna.

"Okay, can we get ready now?" Demetri asked cautiously.

"You know what Demetri, yes we can. Come on," She grabbed the Thomas boy's arm.

\-----------

(Star's POV)

After everyone was ready, me and Hannah ended up apologizing. Nobody told us to, but she's my best friend and I refuse to fight with her like that anymore. Over a stupid. Party.

The reason I got so upset when she mentioned my mum's Christmas party was because during my mum's party Sirius had come back from the Potter's and he had acted out. After all the guests left she tortured and beat him and I knew she thought eventually all this would help and he would change, but it won't. Hannah had decided to stay the night and my mum let her so she was with us and Reggie. After a particularly loud scream we were brought to attention of my brother's torture. 

Hannah, of course, understood because of Dorcas so we quietly waited until it was over. When we had determined that it was safe, we heard Sirius walking up the stairs. Hannah had beckoned him in and he reluctantly followed. Her an Reggie cleaned and bandaged him while I took care of mum, making sure she was calm and wasn't going to hurt Sirius twice in one night (she'd done it before, actually her record was 3 times) and cleaning the dishes and kitchen after sending Kreacher off to bed. I also gave him the morning off but made sure to assure him he wouldn't get in trouble for letting me cook, instead he would get all the credit. 

I didn't mind, honestly. Sirius had woken up in my room with Reg and Hannah cuddled up (they would make an adorable couple but Hannah's never looked at a boy like that before and I'm pretty sure the only reason Reggie isn't gay is because Cass is a girl) and me bustling around. Cass and D were coming over for band practice so I was setting up. I looked to my side and gave my brother a hi and a hug before continuing my work. 

He left without a word.

And that stung.

\--------------

(Sirius' POV, still during flashback)

All I remember is being tortured, and passing out soon after. I don't know where I fainted but they probably just all walked around me. Maybe even scored a few blows in.

So you can imagine it came as a surprise to me when I woke up with painkillers and a note next to my head, sleeping in a bed with my brother and Meadows #1 cuddled up in the one next to me and my sister bustling around seeming to set up for something.

I quickly took the painkillers and drank the water before reading the note.

Hey Sirius!! I left the painkillers out for you, wasn't gonna let you die on me XD. No really though, I hope you're okay. Love you twin, Star 🐼 {--- (that's a sticker Star put there)

When I looked around I caught Star's eye and she smiled. She gave me a quick hi and a tight hug, but not enough to hurt me, before continuing to set up. I stood there frozen before I walked out of the room silently. I didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

*1 year later*

It was 11 o'clock at night and was walking down the corridor alone. Humming Flying Colors' new song, I bit into my apple, content just being by myself. Until, I ran into a wall.

"Ugh." I groaned, holding my head. "Walk through the corridors, I can't even get that right." I scolded myself.

"Would you like some help, love?" A familiar voice asked and I looked up to see a hand outstretched to me. My brain recognized the voice but I couldn't put a name or face to it, also the boy was standing directly in front of the moonlight so his face was darkened out. Taking the hand, the person pulled me up and I saw their face. 

It was James Potter.

Now, three things you should know about me and James Potter. One, we used to be friends. Only, Sirius never really liked me after the sorting in first year. We hung out a lot until second year when James had to choose between me and Sirius. He chose Sirius. Two, he is one of my bullies. Building off of that whole Sirius-never-liked-me thing; my brother convinced his friends to bully me - only Remus doesn't do it, which I appreciate. Three, James Fleamont Potter is my ex-boyfriend. We secretly dated for about 6 months in 5th year but long story short, he cheated on me and now we're not on the best terms.

Realizing I was still holding the bespectacled boy's hand, I jerked it away in disgust. Ja-Potter frowned. 

"Look, Star, I'm sorry. You have to believe me, it was an accident." He pleaded.

"One, don't call me Star. We're in no way close enough for that. Two, it wasn't an accident. You accidentally cheat on someone when you're intoxicated, spelled, drugged, not in your right mind. If I recall correctly, you were sober and thinking consciously when you did what you did." I spat, snapping my hair tie on my wrist in frustration as I speed walked ahead of him.

"But I didn't mean it!" Potter protested, taking a few strides to catch up with me and I cursed him and his 6'2"(1.8796 meters) build as he basically towered over my 5'1"(1.5494 meters) self. "Please. I'm just trying to make things right."

"You can't do that." I spoke.

"But-"

I shook my head, whirling around to face him with a stern glare. "You can't. You betrayed me. If you didn't like me anymore, you just should've told me. Not did that. You took everything I trusted you with and broke it. You know what, you were my first kiss. My first date. My first boyfriend. And even way before that; you were one of my first friends. And I told myself, even after what happened in second year, you wouldn't hurt me again. I convinced myself of that and just when I was actually starting to believe it, you went and cheated. Of all things you could've done, that maybe hurt the most."

"I know, I know, it was inhumane-" Potter tried, but I cut him off.

"Inhumane? Bloody hell, Potter, you say that as if nobody has ever cheated before! Don't think you're special, you're certainly not the first person whose done something like that." I scoffed, walking away. I didn't hear him behind me so I continued walking before I heard running footsteps.

"Star!" Potter grabbed my hand, spinning me around so I was facing him. "Please, just hear me out. Come with me to the Hogsmeade trip next week. Please."

I looked into those Hazel eyes I used to love and sighed. "I'll think about it. If Sirius says it's okay then sure."

"Why do you seek approval from him all the time?" P-James asked, tilting his head.

"He's still my brother. And he's your best friend. He must be really special to you if you'd ditch others for him," I added bitterly, looking down.

"Hey," James said, using his finger to guide my line of vision to him. "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked but the Potter boy was already walking the other way. "Wait, James, thank you for what?!"

Neither of us noticed the other marauders hiding under a certain invisibility cloak. Neither of us heard Sirius' snarl at seeing us together. Neither of us heard his mischievous laugh, signaling he had something planned. Neither of us noticed, so neither of us did anything. Looking back on these events, I wish we had just moved a little bit to the left. I wish we would've accidentally kicked the cloak, I wish we would've known he was there.

But we didn't.

***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cass asked, leaning on the keyboard and braiding her hair. I had told the whole band (and Sev and Lily) about me and James' history all the way to him asking me to Hogsmeade.

"I for one, think it's a terrible idea. Absolutely terrible." Anna said.

"Jeez, tell us how you really feel." Reggie muttered, flicking Cass so she'll get off his instrument.

"I don't know, I'm with Anna on this one." Sev said. "What if he hurts you? What if it's all a prank?"

"And what if it's not?" Demetri asked, always the one to support me. I swear, if we weren't like family to each other I'd marry that boy. Actually, no, nevermind. That's gross.

"Exactly." I spoke, smoothing out my jeans. "He seemed sincere. But just in case, I'll be cautious, happy?"

"Yes." Cass stated. I chuckled, rolling my eyes

"Bye guys." I said, walking out of the room of requirement. Luckily, once I reached the bottom of the steps, the Marauders were passing by. I hesitantly waved to James who gave me back a beaming smile, motioning for me to come over. Sirius glared at me but James gave him a look I couldn't quite decipher and he deflated. Lupi-Remus smiled over at me and Pettigr-Peter looked unsure and confused.

"Hello." I said, walking next to Peter. Remus was engrossed in his book so I didn't disturb him and Sirius and James were having a whisper-yell-fest so I wasn't going to walk in the middle of that. The - only slightly taller than me - boy looked down - barely - in surprise.

"Hi." He squeaked out and I smiled in amusement. That's one start.

Moving to walk next to Remus, I felt bad when his head shot up in surprise from my sudden greeting. "What?" He snapped and I flinched slightly before he faltered.

"Sorry, thought you might've been James." He sheepishly replied and I tilted my head in confusion before I realized from his angle he could probably only see my arms and mine and James' tans were about the same shade. Not to mention, I play Quidditch too. I may not be as bulky as James but I do have muscle on me.

"It's okay." I grinned. "Whatcha reading?"

"How To Kill A Mockingbird by-"

"-Harper Lee," we said at the same time and I smiled once more. 

"I know, I've read it eight times. It's really good, isn't it?"

Remus laughed. "It is! It's my favorite novel. What's yours?"

"Personally, my favorite novel is Home of the Brave by Katherine Applegate." I said after a moment of thinking. "I really like poetry books."

"Poetry makes my head hurt." Remus whined, scrunching up his nose. I giggled.

"Well that's because you're not as much of a literary prodigy as I am." I smirked and the scarred boy nodded.

"I don't think I am. I'm much more mathematically adapt." He said.

"Numbers make by head hurt." I mocked, dramatically putting a hand to my forehead. My other hand flew upwards and knocked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He cried, turning to glare at me and I dropped my arms.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm sorry!" I said, my eyes widening. Sirius stopped walking and made to advance towards me but an arm stopped him before I could run, he could hit me, or James or Remus could stop him.

"Control your temper Black, she's your sister." A deep voice said, grabbing my waist gently and pulling me closer to them. I looked up and saw Amos Diggory, hufflepuff a year ahead of me and Head Boy. He was attractive, no doubt about it. I'm pretty sure him and James have the biggest fanclubs in the school, and they both know it.

"Um," I tried speaking, my words stuck in my throat.

"Amos Diggory, love." Amos held out a hand, winking. My eyes widened as I felt a blush crawl up my face.

"Um," I repeated, ever intelligently.

"Hey, watch yourself Diggory, she's my date." James said, grabbing my hand loosely and gathering me closer to him.

"Um," I said, again.

"Jeez, will you stop? 'UUUUUM' It's really annoying." Sirius sneered.

"Padfoot, leave her alone. That's your sister." Remus shook his head. Sirius huffed like he was annoyed everyone kept saying that, focusing his attention back on James and Amos' almost-fight but made no move to stop it.

"So this is what toxic masculinity looks like." I mumbled before I could stop myself. Remus snorted and Peter made a sound of surprise before laughing.

"We should go." Remus said and I nodded. 

"Yeah, let's-let's leave." I furrowed my eyebrows as the four of us slowly retreated until we were far enough to make a dash for the sunny village.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo, double update!!!

Sighing, I turned around to the boys. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had left a little ways back and Amos and James were arguing behind me. I don't even remember Amos being invited on our date - if you could even call it that - but here he was.

"Okay!" I said, wedging myself in between the two males and pushing them apart with a hand on each of their chests. With how close they were and the intensity between them they were either going to kill each other or kiss each other. And I'm not counting either option out. Even though James was about 3 inches(.0762 meters) taller than Amos, Amos had more muscle and had been playing Quidditch as a beater longer than James had even been on a team.

"But, Star!" James whined. 

"No! No ifs, ands, or buts." I shook my head.

"He started it!" Amos said.

"You were hitting on my date." James gritted his teeth.

"Well how was I supposed to know you actually had enough of a heart to convince her to say yes to a date with you. I thought you were all just hanging out." Amos rolled his eyes.

"So you hit on her in front of her brother?" 

"Guys." I sighed.

"It wasn't hitting on her, I just introduced myself!" Amos snapped back.

"Guys, stop."

"You called her love!"

"Guys, you're making a scene."

"Wow, you are way too sensitive."

"Guys, people are looking!"

"I'm sensitive?!"

"Please, be quiet!"

"Yeah, you are!!!"

"I'll show you sensitive, Pretty Boy!!!"

"BOYS!!" I screamed, slightly muffled as they had continued advancing towards each other even though my arms were supposed to stop that from happening. Suddenly angry they just ignored my presence, I thrust my arms back against their chest as both of them feel to the ground. My arms ached from the burst of strength but there was a crowd of people surrounding us either yelling "Fight!" or "Stop!".

"Mr. Potter, M. Black, Mr. Diggory, my office!" Slughorn yelled, pushing his way through the crowd. I sighed, following behind the two fuming boys and apologizing to pretty much everyone I came in contact with. On the way to the dungeons, both of them calmed down slightly and I walked a little faster to keep up. I spoke to Amos, who was the closest to me because he wasn't taking long, angry strides like some people *cough cough* James *cough cough*.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was about?" I asked gently and Amos hung his head, slowing his pace to match mine.

"I don't know." He muttered. "I don't usually lose control like that, believe me."

"I do." I said, putting my hand on his arm. "But do you think you maybe could make an effort with James?"

Amos huffed before nodding his head in agreement. He turned to look at me with a small smile. "How are you not in Hufflepuff?"

I laughed. "Believe me, I'm not patient enough if I don't believe you're worth my time."

"You think I'm worth your time?" Amos smirked. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly preparing to sprint to catch up with my tree of a date.

"Don't flatter yourself, Diggory." I said, running up to James. "James, slow down." I said, stopping myself in front of him. He suddenly stopped walking as if he had just noticed I was there, his glare faltering.

"Hey," he spoke, without the tone of playfulness he always had. Even last week when he was apologizing and trying to fix things, he didn't sound so hollow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving to walk next to him.

"Nothing, I just... nothing." He swallowed and I frowned.

"You can tell me what's wrong." I said and James smiled sadly.

"Just thinking. My parents, they got Dragon Pox, you know. And they wrote me a while ago saying how I can get everything off my chest but i couldn't tell them. Most of the things that were making me so sad were about them. And then my mom suggested; she said, 'What about that girlfriend of yours? Sirius' sister?' and then she went on about how you were such an amazing listener and a great cook as well. And then, I just felt terrible again. I hadn't felt that since last year. So, I told them. I told them everything about what I did and my dad was so disappointed in me. But then he wrote; 'If you really want to make it up for her, just tell her.' He said avoiding you and pretending like that never happened wasn't doing me any favors and he was right. But then I apologized and you agreed to that date and I felt so much better. But today, I was so excited to spend a day in Hogsmeade with you. It was going to be amazing and I needed a day like this to just let go for a while. But then, then the whole Diggory thing happened and... you should've seen your face. It made me remember how I wasn't the best person ever. I was a terrible friend and then a terrible boyfriend. But you, you and Amos just... I don't know. I think it just hit me you would never see me that way again. i would always just be a friend to you." James said, tears in both of our eyes. I sighed, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Oh, James." I muttered. "Listen to me. I may see you as a friend now, but you made up for it. We're closer now because you apologized. And I'm sorry about your parents. They were so sweet."

"It's okay," James smiled, pulling his jacket around him more even though it was already warm inside. "Not your fault."

I noticed something on the front and smiled, wiping the tear off my cheek. Subject change! "Have you even ever been to New York?" I asked, nudging his arm with my elbow.

James gasped in mock offense. "Of course! Do you think I wear this just so I can say I've been to NY?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Now I know you've never been to the States. No one even calls it NY. They usually call it New York. Now, calling New York City NYC. Yeah, that is catchy-er."

"I have so, been to the States! I went on vacation once, so shut your mouth." James declared, taking his baseball cap off and pushing onto my head. It was so big, the front fell to my nose. James laughed. "Good Godric, you are tiny."

"Hey!" I pouted, pushing the cap up higher on my head so if I held my head in an upwards position, it wouldn't move. "I don't want the cap, it's too big. Gimme the jacket."

"No way!" James said, shaking his head and I pouted with a giggle.

"Okay." I said, lightly grabbing his hand. I looked up at the Gryffindor and the hat fell over my eyes again. James gently moved it and tightened the cap a little so it was still big but no giant sized.

I felt the Potter's finger intertwine with mine and looked to him, blushes coating both of our faces. "Is this okay?" he whispered and I nodded.

Because it was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

(James' POV, lez do dis also I'm not sure why I'm updating so much but shoutout to Ember, remember to comment for shoutouts!)

"James! Remus!" Star called, running up to the Gryffindor table during dinner. Luckily, she wasn't wearing her tie or robe so it didn't draw too much attention.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius hissed.

"Shh!" Star waved him off. "Just listen. The band told me to come get you, well, actually, I left to come get you guys because I know you really wanna do the bash but they would've been fine leaving you here but I wasn't!" She declared and I felt a wave of affection for the curly-haired girl. Of course she wouldn't let us miss... whatever we shouldn't miss.

"The point." Remus said.

"Ah, right! McGonagall announced at the beginning of breakfast any bands wanting to participate in the mini-bash have to meet her in the Transfiguration room in..." Star checked her watches. "5 minutes! Why aren't you guys already there?"

"We didn't know!" Sirius said, packing his stuff up. "James was supposed to be the one listening. He failed."

"Hey!" I protested, also grabbing my bag.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Remus said and the four of us got up.

"Come on, Peter!" Star said, grabbing the blonde's bag and helping him stand.

On the way to the transfiguration room I ran into Selena McKinnon (a.k.a. the girl he cheated on Star with). Her bright red painted lips curled into a smile before she spoke. "Hey James, I was wondering-"

"Shove off, McKinnon!""Not now, Selena!" Sirius and Star yelled, each grabbing one of my arms and pulling me along behind them.

Once we reached the room, we were 6 minutes late. We quietly moved along the wall, sitting at the back of the classroom next to Flying Colors. There was a chair next to Meadows 2 with a Ravenclaw robe draped over the back and a schoolbag with a Ravenclaw tie hanging out the side. Star moved the bag and sat down, hooking her foot in a stray chair and pulling it in front of her next to three other chairs. Nodding her head towards them she mouthed 'Sit down' to me, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"You're late." Malfoy hissed. "You're lucky neither of us were called yet."

Remus turned around in his chair. "What's going on?" he whispered. Me and Sirius turned around too but Peter kept his eyes glued on the front.

Black, Malfoy and Meadows 2 made a point of not talking to us and Star didn't look like she knew herself so Thomas sighed and spoke up. "We're doing a double bash this year, if you could even call it that. McG wants us to go up and draw a band name from a hat and we have to work with that band to write a minimum of 6 songs to perform at the mini-bash which we're going to perform after Spring Break this year. The winners get to perform separately at the Quidditch World Cup this summer."

"Cool!" Sirius muttered with wide-eyed amazement, turning back around in his seat.

"Flying Colors!" Minnie announced and Malfoy and Meadows 2 pushed Black forward. Picking a name out of the hat, Black immediately deflated.

"Guess we didn't get Black 'n' Yellow." Star mumbled and I felt anger boil in me. That was Diggory's band!

"Black 'n' Yellow? Why would you want them?" I asked before I could stop myself. Malfoy smirked at me with a knowing look in her eye but I ignored her.

"They're amazing!" Star said. "And I heard they're easy to work with. Not to mention, I already know the keyboardist."

Huffing, I turned back around just in time to see Minnie say something that ended her and Black's whisper argument. He was probably trying to change who he drew. Black's chest rose and fell sharply as he took in a deep breath, walking over to his band, he sat down with a pout. Both of our bands turned to look at him in curiosity.

"Who'd we get?" Meadows 2 asked.

Black's face twisted in something akin to annoyance as he kicked his bag. Glaring directly at me, he nodded his head towards us and muttered; "Them."


	11. Chapter 11

**Shoutouts![Kamora](https://www.quotev.com/Kamora54196)**

* * *

**(Star's POV)**

Sighing, I watched my bandmates' faces screw up in anger, annoyance, or a somewhat balanced combination of both as the Marauders' faces projected annoyance, confusion, or a just about even show of both.

"Us?" Sirius hissed, strands of hair falling out of his ponytail and framing his face as he whipped his head over to glare at Reggie.

"It's not my fault! I can't control who I drew!" Reggie scowled, slouching back in his chair.

"Is that why you were trying to change who you drew?" James asked, not looking annoyed just genuinely concerned.

Cass stared at him in disbelief. "Unbelievable," she muttered, looking at me as if I was crazy for being friends with him. "Read the corner, Potter."

"Cass." Demetri said and the blonde turned to look at him. "You- _we_ should at least _try_ to be nice to each other now."

"He's right, you know." Remus said. "We shouldn't fight like this. Besides, we're the top two bands at Hogwarts! This is going to be a power-up if I've ever seen one."

"That's true." Reggie said slowly, probably thinking. I saw Remus smile at him and my little brother grew a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Okay, _this_ crush I ship. 

"We are pretty great." Sirius nodded his head remorsefully, as if it was a curse and Anna snorted.

"Alright then." James finalized, grinning like an idiot. Of course, at that exact time, Amos walked over to me. James glared at him but Amos ignored the bespectacled boy, leaning down to talk to me and the band.

"Um, I drew you guys from the hat." He said.

"No way!" Cass shot up, her eyes glinting with amazement. "You're Amos Diggory! As in the keyboardist of Black 'n' Yellow! We've wanted to do a collab with you guys for a while!"

"Cass!" I hit her arm. "Um, Amos, we drew The Marauders."

Amos sighed. "Oh. Alright then."

"I can go with you to talk with McG and see if you can draw again." I offered.

The hufflepuff smiled. "Really? That'd be rad, thanks Star."

"No problem," I grinned. "Come on."

"I'm coming too!" James declared, getting up and positioning himself between me and Amos. "Alright, let's go."

"James, we'll be perfectly fine on our own." Amos said, obviously struggling but I'm proud of him for trying. 

"But I wanna come with." James replied all too innocently for it to be genuine.

"James." I sighed.

"Please." He pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned, making a go ahead motion. "Yes!"

Once we explained what happened to McG, the professor thought for a minute. "I suppose, it'd be up to you Ms. Black. You have your brother as the next up and you as the primary representative for all band matters. Mr. Abbott is signed as the next up for Black 'n' Yellow and Mr. Diggory is the main representative. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter are the next up and representative respectively for The Marauders. So, whichever band you'd like to work with, you can take your pick. So who do you choose?"

I paused, dread filling me. I don't like having to choose between people and I hope that's not what she's suggesting. "You don't mean..."

"Mr. Potter or Mr. Diggory?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Bu-what? You want me to... I don't... um..." I stuttered, looking back and forth between Amos and James in panic.

James stepped forward. "Star, come on." 

"Let her decide." Amos said, not-so-lightly pushing James away from me. "Take your time, Star."

I fumbled with the words in my brain. I knew who I wanted but I also knew who the band wanted and then I knew that both James and Amos wanted to work with us - no, not us - me. But for some reason, no words came out of my mouth. Instead, I quickly turned in the other direction and ran.

I went past Amos and James as McGonagall called out for me, I went past the rest of the Marauders who all looked at me in confusion, I went past my band who all immediately got up and followed me in concern though I outran them, I went past Selena McKinnon who - for once - didn't make a cruel or rude comment towards me but instead tried to ask me what was wrong, I went past the Great Hall, through the Entrance hall, around the Black Lake, and into the Forbidden forest.

Sitting down on the root of a tree, I pulled my knees up to my chest. Why had I freaked out? Why had I run? It was a simple question, pick one and go. I groaned in frustration and pulled on my hair.

At that moment; a pained howl cut through the air and I shot up. Walking closer to the sound but trying no to make too much noise, I traveled deeper into the woods. I gasped when I saw what had delivered the howl. There were three horses and three Wolves - two adults, two foals, and two pups.

So I've decided that in Marauders Era there had to be some things that no longer existed in Golden Trio time. Each generation has things that make them specific and maybe horses were unique to the Marauders generation. Extinction and all that. And, bare with me here, I'm thinking that horses were there before centaurs and there was a magical mix-up that created the first centaur but there were still horses until they went officially extinct to the Wizarding World a few years before Harry's first year.

The mama horse and wolf were defending their pups against four poachers. The offspring were shying away from the battle, looking terrified.

"Hey!" I barked and the strangers stopped firing spells. "What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here!"

The poachers each put a hand one one of the half-dead animals and apparated away with a 'crack!' leaving the pups and foals behind. I quickly ran up to the four youths who were crying out for their mamas, not even thinking about what I'd do if they attacked me. I sunk to my knees about two feet from the animals and pulled out some steak, chicken pie, and two apples from dinner last night. I hadn't planned on going tonight, I was going to write some songs and eat the food I had saved, but I guess those plans have changed. Opening the tubaware, I slid the containers over to the animals and bit into the green apple in my hand.

The horses looked at me hesitantly but the pups dug in. Tilting my head, I held out my red apple and the foals ran over on their knobbly legs and the bigger one gobbled it up from my hand. The smaller let out a soft whinnie and I took note of how thin they were. Even for foals they were small. I offered the smaller one my green apple and it ate it quickly. Once finishing the meat, the pups bounded over to me and jumped on my lap, yipping.

"What should I do with you four?" I whispered, mainly to myself. "Let's see... maybe the room of requirement can adapt to fit you all. And the band can all take turns watching you guys until you're strong enough and old enough to come back to the forest. I think I'll name you guys. How does that sound?"

The pups yipped, licking my face and the foals neighed. I laughed, taking that as a yes. First, I held the silver-haired pup away from me, looking into his - oh, her - brown eyes. "What do you think about Silver?" The wolf-pup stared at me unamused. "Okay, what about Wolfie?" She swiped at me with her paw and I dodged. "Okay, okay! Not Wolfie, go it. What about... Luna?" 

A happy howl was drawn out of the pup and I smiled. Putting Luna down I picked up her brother. Studying the thin, soft brown hair and his blue eyes I tried to come up with a name. "Chocolate?" The pup whimpered, like actually whimpered and I sucked in a breath. "That bad, huh? Alright, what do you think about Bolt?" The pup licked my nose happily and I giggled. Bolt it is.

I set Bolt down next to his sister and gently clicked my tongue, motioning for the foals to come to me. The bigger one, who is.... a boy, wobbled over to me. "Hello," I cooed softly, petting his brown coat. I ran my fingers over the white fur above his hooves and the tip of his tail and his playful brown eyes stared at me in interest. "Let's see... maybe... oh." I stopped as the foal neighed, nudging Bolt. "You can't have the name Bolt. That's his." The animal neighed again, nuzzling against Bolt's stomach. The wolf-pup got on his hinds and captured the foal's muzzle with his paws as if saying 'quit it'. I laughed. "I've got a name for you, but it's not Bolt." The foal looked at me. "How about Dash?" The foal put his front hooves on my chest and neighed as I chuckled. 

"Alrighty Dash, you gotta get off me so I can name your sibling." Dash hopped off me, and his.. sister took her place on my lap. I observed her mostly white pelt with brown spots and her black eyes. "Hmm, what about Swirl?" The foal made a gesture which was probably her shrugging her shoulders like 'I don't really care' in horse language. I laughed. "Okay. Swirl then. Now how to get you in the building..."

***

"That was surprisingly easy." I spoke, setting up the pen for the foals and the play area for the wolf-pups. Bolt barked, probably in agreement.

I willed the room of requirement to add some grass, hay, and some toys in the pen and the foals neighed happily as I put a bowl of apples in the corner and some water next to the hay. The wolf-pups had four bowls, two for food, two for water as well as a clutter of dog toys and some dog food that the room had supplied. There was a giant dog bed that they would share and blankets and newspaper were lay (it's the proper term, look it up) out across the bottom of the area. I jumped as horse grooming supplies, dog grooming supplies, and a metal bin big enough to fit the foals all appeared in front of me. Ah, right, I'll need to wash them.

"Can you guys stay here tonight? I'll come back in the morning with more food and some blankets. I'll bring my band with me too, they'll help me take care of you guys." I said, putting them in their pens and petting them each. "Goodnight." I whispered, walking to the door. Almost immediately after I closed the door I heard Luna and Bolt howling. Sighing, I opened the door and they stopped. I closed the door once more and they continued howling. I opened the door once more with a frustrated glare and they stopped. I closed they door and I heard howling once more.

"Alright, alright, I'll just sleep here tonight!" I declared, setting up the blankets on one of the couches and laying down. Once the pups couldn't see me, they started howling and I shot up, glaring heatedly. Dash and Swirl were looking at them as if they were thinking 'Crybabies.' Struggling to turn the couch so they would be able to see me, I layed back down again. Closing my eyes, I heard no sound and sighed, finally some sleep.

Then Bolt howled once more and I groaned. This is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

No shoutouts today

(Amos' POV, haHA you weren't expecting that!)

"Star!" I yelled, running after the girl. Potter quickly matched paces with me and though worry was practically oozing off him in waves, the look he gave me was clear; 'This is all your fault'. I ignored him, fastening my pace and trying to catch up with Star.

"Guys!" Reg said, stopping next to me and Potter. "We lost her."

"Yeah, what happened in there?" Hannah asked. I turned to glare at Potter who glared back at me.

"It was up to her on whose band she wanted to work with and McGonagall told her to choose one of us and she dashed." I explained. Cass sighed.

"I know what's wrong. She just needs some space, trust me." She explained.

"No, we have to look for her!" Potter protested. "What if something happened? What if something went wrong? What if she gets hurt? What if-"

"Potter!" D yelled. "She'll be fine. We know Star, we'll go looking for her in the morning if she's not back in the dorms. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and murmurs of agreements rang through the group. 

"Good." D said, starting to walk in the direction of the Slytherin common room. "Come on Cassie, Reg."

"Let's go guys." Lupin spoke softly, walking in the complete opposite direction. 

Me and Hannah shared a look and she whispered "go" before walking to the Ravenclaw common room. I nodded, walking towards the room of requirement. I know the band used it because Black 'n' Yellow used to use it for practice space before we found an abandoned classroom and just put a silencing spell on it. Flying Colors needed it more.

Opening the door to the RoR, I saw Star sitting on a couch facing four animals and biting the end of her pencil as she had her writing journal in her lap. She looked over and big chocolate brown eyes locked with mine. She smiled lightly. "Hey Amos."

I went and sat next to her. "Do you wanna tell me what that was about?" I quoted with a small grin and Star laughed.

"I just... I don't know. It was a lot. I didn't want to pick between you two." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. You would've picked him. I thought but quickly pushed that down. 

"I get it." I nodded. "How about this; you work with The Marauders. They could probably bring your status up more than we could."

"But we don't want our status to go up if it means working with people who'll be rude!" Star denied but I held up a finger.

"You didn't let me finish. You work with them for this project, but we can do a collab whenever you guys want to after this thing is over." I offered, watching the Black girl's face light up.

"That's... a great idea!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thanks Amos!"

I blushed, hugging her back. "No problem. Now, what're you writing?"

Star smiled. "Oh, well you see it's..."

***

(James' POV - two POVs in one chapter, guys, gals, and non-binary pals I am cRaZy (I need some serious psychological help))

"Let's check the room of requirement." Black suggested once we all met up the next morning to find Star. "Sometimes we sleep there after practices when we don't feel like going to the dorms."

"You guys practice in the room of requirement?" Remus asked incredulously.

The rest of the band ignored him, walking ahead of us but Black stayed back (hey, that rhymed) and answered him. "Yeah, Black 'n' Yellow gave it to us in my 2nd year." He whispered before catching up with his friends. We walked for a little before coming to a blank wall.

"Is this a joke?" Sirius asked. The rest of Flying Colors rolled their eyes but Malfoy just ignored him, pacing in front of the wall until a door appeared. I blinked in shock but none of the other band seemed that surprised. We all entered the room to see someone on the couch in front of a pen with two colts (or are those foals?) and an area with two wolf-pups.

"What are those?" Thomas asked.

"Star probably brought them." Black sighed.

"Hey, it's better than the time she brought in those five nifflers." Malfoy said.

"She did what?" I asked, stiffling a laugh. That sounded like something Star would do. We walked over to the couch to see it wasn't just one person sleeping. Diggory was there too, his head on the chair arm and one arm around Star who had her head on his chest and was letting out soft snores. I frowned, narrowing my eyes at the sleeping hufflepuff.

Thomas reached out to wake Star but the wolf-pups growled and the foals (pretty sure they're foals) snorted. He ignored them, laying a hand on her shoulder and the silver wolf started howling as the brown one started barking. The horses lifted their legs wildly, neighing as a pair of small white wings showed on each of their backs.

Meadows 2 groaned. "She brought pegasi to the practice room?"

"She probably didn't know they were pegasi, look at their size, they probably don't even know they're pegasi." Remus stated.

"I guess so." Black shrugged, reaching to wake his sister up. The animals quieted down a little, probably because he looks like Star a bit. Suddenly, both sleeping students popped up.

They shared a glance before their eyes widened. "Breakfast!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Book recommendations** : [Kings and Queens](https://www.quotev.com/story/13150451/Kings-and-Queens,%C2%A0https://www.quotev.com/story/12014303/Masked/1,%C2%A0https://www.quotev.com/story/12752178/melancholy-violet-baudelaire/14), [𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐲. [ 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐞 ]](https://www.quotev.com/story/12752178/melancholy-violet-baudelaire/14), [Masked](https://www.quotev.com/story/12014303/Masked/1)

**No shoutouts today**

* * *

***two weeks later***

***Remus' POV***

"Stop!" I yelled, putting myself in front of Sirius and James. For the past two weeks they had been arguing almost every night over whether or not they were able to totally trust Flying Colors. James trusts Star, Thomas helps Peter with Transfig. and Potions without losing his temper of being impatient even once, so that scored a good point in all of our books, and if I'm being honest; I actually like Reg and Hannah. But Sirius didn't completely trust them, well - he likes Malfoy (I don't), and doesn't understand why we do.

"I'm just saying." James huffed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grumbled, crawling into his bed and turning off the lamp on his bedstand.

"You're going to sleep already, Padfoot?" Peter asked timidly.

"Yeah." Sirius replied, his voice not as harsh and much quieter than when he was ~~talking~~ yelling at James.

"Okay." The blonde boy replied, climbing up the ladder to the top bunk and pulling out a chocolate frog.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too." I decided, pulling the covers over me and opening my book. Waving my wand, my lamp dimmed and James stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and laying down. "What?" I asked finally speaking up, annoyed at the prospect of his eyes continuously on me. I admit; my scars do make me self-conscious and I don't like it when people look at me too long.

James was quiet for a while, the only sounds filling the room being Peter's sleep talking and Sirius' obnoxious snores. I knew he wasn't asleep though, if he was, him and Sirius would be creating a disharmony of uneven breathing that would make me want to strangle them both. "It's just... Moony... do you-" He started before sighing. "Nevermind."

I closed my book, all my interest spiking. "No, what is it?"

"I don't want to offend you, can we just drop it?" James asked.

"No, tell me. I won't get offended." I denied. The bespectacled boy didn't answer. "Prongs." No reply. "Prongs, I know you're awake." Fake snores. "I know you're faking too. Tell me."

"Do you like blokes?" He blurted. "Regulus Black, more specifically?"

Instead of answering him, I lowered my head and corrected him. "Just specifically. Not more specifically. It's not proper grammar."

"Answer me, Remus." James demanded and I flinched.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What do you mean you 'don't know?' It's a simple yes or no question." James narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." I corrected myself. "I think I do."

I heard James take give a sharp intake of breath before sighing heavily. "Okay."

I was quiet before I spoke up again. "James?" 

"Yeah?" He replied, slightly muffled and I could see his face buried in the pillow. He moved it so he could speak clearer. "Yeah?"

"Are you... mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure? If you are mad, it's okay. I can move dorms or something, it won't be too much of a problem-" Lie. Lie, lie, lie, _lie._ It would be a problem. These boys were my family now, my brothers.

"Moony." James cut me off. He wasn't calling me Remus, good sign... ish. "Do you remember when you told us you were a werewolf?"

"Of course."

"And you said if we felt uncomfortable with you living here you could move dorms?"

"Yes."

"And what did we say?"

"You'd never make me leave even if I said I was the child of a hybrid unicorn-niffler." I recalled. "Of course I remember, how could I forget?"

"I'm not mad." James smiled lightly. 

"Yeah, neither am I." Sirius butted in suddenly, throwing the covers off his head from the top of the bunk James was in.

"Same!" Peter joined, sitting up in the bed above mine, shaking the whole thing with the sudden movement..

I jumped. "You heard the whole thing?!"

Sirius nodded. "Well, we figured something was off so used the backtrack spell - Remus, close your mouth, I know that's not what it's called - and recorded the snores and shi-"

"Language!" I stopped him.

"Right; snores and poop from last night. Then, we came up with a script but you did act differently than we'd assumed so Prongs had to improvise which wasn't terrible. We played back what we'd recorded and Prongs interrogated you and BOOM! Told you we were smart." He grinned proudly, reaching to high-five Peter from across the bunks. Me and James shared a look, cracking smiles when they fell off the beds.

"You guys really aren't mad?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"'Course not!" Peter chirped. "You're our friend!"

Suddenly, all three boys tackled me onto the bed in a dogpile. I wheezed, but I was happy nonetheless. What did I do to get such good friends?


	15. Chapter 15

No shoutouts today

(Sirius' POV)

*two weeks later... again*

Star this, Star that. She thinks she's so special just because she got into Ravenclaw. Even mum still loves her, mum's always loved her more. I knew that when I saw the way she comforted her right before first year. How about mum loves me too? Not like it matters, I live with the Potters now. And Winter Break was supposed to be amazing!

No stuck-up purebloods, no siblings, no Slytherins, no schoolwork, no homework - just me and my best mates, opening presents and hanging out.

Well I was wrong.

Of course, we had to work on our songs for the mini-bash so Remus decided to invite Flying Colors over. I mean, I'm not completely upset. Demetrius and Cass are really nice, for Slytherins I guess. Meadows 2.... I don't think she likes me very much. But that's okay. The feeling's mutual. I guess I'm willing to try with my siblings again. But ONLY because Remus and James are obviously in love. Remind me to tease them about that later.

"-rius! SIRIUS!" I heard someone yell in my ear and I jumped, turning my head to be almost nose-to-nose with Cass as everyone else in the room stared at me. I felt myself blush because I was so close to her for no apparent reason but still grinned.

"Yeah Pinky?" I replied, in reference to last year when we pulled a prank on her so bad; it dyed her platinum blonde hair pink from October to May. Cass frowned, glaring at me but the corners of her lips were twitching upwards a bit.

Meadows 2 rolled her eyes. "Pay attention. We're coming up with ways to split the task. We have to have some songs that we wrote together but we also need songs that show each of our musical differences."

I thought for a minute. "Right. Well we need a minimum of 6 songs."

"No shit, Siri." D cracked a smile. "We agreed on 12 songs."

"Great, so four each!" I declared proudly.

"Told ya!" Star laughed.

"Told them what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Prongs kicked me from under the table and I silently hissed in pain but he just shook his head.

"I told them you'd say that. And you're not wrong."

"Wait, what?" I thought Little Miss Ravenclaw would tell me my math was off by like 0.00000000001% or something.

"You're right. It's equal, 4 Marauders, 4 Colors, 4 together." Star smiled.

"I'm... not wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Cass snorted. "Damn Sirius, are you wrong that often?"

Suddenly, the door flew open blowing in some snowflakes and hitting us with freezing wind. The smaller of the figure who had just walked in, closed the door and tore off their hat and scarf. Red hair tumbled down the snow covered coat and easily recognizable emerald green eyes scanned the room before landing on Remus. Evans grinned.

"Remus!" She chirped. "Sorry about how late we are, we accidentally went to the house about a block away and the couple let us in and gave us warm milk before giving us directions. You said number four, I said number four, he heard number five." She jabbed her finger at the person - at least, I think it's a person - behind her.

"No, you said number five." The thing grumbled and Evans flicked them. Okay, so it's a boy.

"Hey Lily." Remus smiled. "Yeah, the Goldbergs are nice and don't worry about the time-

"You're late." Reg - I mean Regulus - spoke, helping the boy struggle out of his coat and scarves. Familiar onyx eyes traveled around the room. Remus invited Snivellus Snape?! Huh, well would you look at that, he got a haircut. And his hair isn't as greasy as it usually is. Maybe it's not Snape.

"Fucking chill you asshole, I'm depressed, caffeinated, and gay." He grumbled back. Yeah, that's Snape.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat are you doing here?" Prongs asked.

"I'm the producer and sanitation regulation." Snape drawled.

"English." I said.

"I sell and edit the music and I make sure they don't die from not cleaning their instruments." Snape said, blinking exaggeratedly and talking in a voice as if he were speaking to children.

"Sev, stop." Regulus rolled his eyes. Snape huffed, sitting down next to Meadows 2.

"I'm the band manager." Evans smiled.

"Well, we never actually said you were. You nominated yourse-" Meadows 2 started but Evans glared.

"I'm. The band. Manager." She repeated.

"Whatever." Meadows 2 rolled her eyes. Evans smirked, going to sit next to D and Regulus hung up the coats left abandoned on the floor before walking in our general direction.

Remus turned to us with an almost urgent look on his face. "He's coming over here. What do I say? Do you think I'm reading into this a little too much?" He rapid fire questioned us. I blinked, unable to process whatever the hell he just said.

"No way!" Star butt in, balancing on the back of the couch and leaning in between me and James. My head started to hurt, she was talking just as fast as him! "Reg likes you, I know he does. Don't stress over what to say, just be normal. I know Reg better than I know that the chemical representative for sodium bicarbonate is NaHCO₃."

She flounced back over to her band and me and Peter shared a look. "What did they say?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I replied.

Remus deflated, looking a lot more relaxed. "Oh nevermind, he wasn't coming over here." He shrugged. Then, he looked at me and Peter in panic, pointing at James.

The bespectacled boy was staring off into space dreamily, his eyes wide and dazed and a lazy smile on his face. "Her lips were here." He let his hand hover maybe 1/100th of a centimeter from his cheek.

"Oh no - Star broke Prongs." Peter whispered. "It's going to be another Evans situation."

"I hope not," I whispered back. "Wait, when was the last time Prongs even asked Evans out?"

"Maybe a few months ago." Remus shrugged.

"Hmm." I bit the inside of my cheek. Prongs finally got over her.

Suddenly, Cass clapped. "Well, we better settle down for the night. We've got songs to write."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Regulus smiled.

"Could we use that in a song?" Cass asked excitedly.

D smacked both of them on the back of their heads. "No way, we're not that cheap!"

*the next morning (sorry for all the timeskips y'all)*

I woke up to a familiar redhead standing over me. "Gah! Evans!" I yelled, pulling the covers up to hide my bare chest.

"Wake up." Evans said calmly. "Mrs. Lupin is taking us to the local diner for breakfast and Remus told me to tell you if you're not up and ready in 10 minutes there's some stale Frosted Flakes in the pantry and the milk expires today. He also said you could stop by the convenience store for groceries but there's no wizarding bank nearby so good luck finding muggle currency."

I opened my mouth to say something but Evans beat me to it. "Peter didn't bring muggle money with him and me, Sev, Anna, and Remus aren't lending you any. Bye!" She bounced out of the room with a happy smirk.

I smiled lightly, throwing on some clothes and stealing a hat from Prongs' bedside (not like he'll notice it's gone. Seriously, the guy has more hats than Frank Longbottom and Frank has like 50!). Winter break has officially started.


	16. Chapter 16

No shoutouts today

*before Lily wakes Sirius up*

Lily's POV

"Morning everyone!" I chirped, walking down the steps.

"Mornin' Lils!!" Anna laughed, sliding down the stair rail.

I yelped, jumping out of the way and tripping down the stairs. Before I could hit the ground though, D caught me. "You okay?" He laughed.

I blushed, feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Yeah."

"Lily!" Star smiled, hugging me. "Girl, I love your outfit!"

"Thanks!" I gushed. "I love yours too! Especially that tattoo! What's Gold & White?"

"No idea." Star shrugged, turning over her arm so I could see the temporary tattoo. Wait...

"It is temporary, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Star laughed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Ooh, I love your bracelet! (guys, it didn't show up on Star's outfit but it's the gold snake on one Lily's) Where'd you get it?"

"Me, Anna, and Cass all got matching ones when we officially started the band. Since you're manager, you can get one too!" She beamed, waving Cass over. The blonde walked to us and smiled.

"Good morning girls. What do you need?" She asked.

"Morning Cassie! Can you duplicate my bracelet, I want Lily to have one." Star requested and Cass squealed.

"Okay, sure!" She pressed her wand to the cold bracelet and then another one dropped into my hand. "There you go. By the way Lily, cute overalls!"

"Thanks! I love your makeup!" I complimented.

"Aw, thanks!" Cass smiled. "By the way, for those of us not wearing jackets we're using a spell I made to keep a heat bubble around you. Are you guys wearing your coats?"

I looked over to mine and Sev's coats which hadn't been dried and were soaking wet with snow turned water. "I guess not," I grimaced.

"No problem, neither am I." Star grinned. 

"Right." Cass grinned, pressing her wand to each of our shoulders and I felt warm incase me like an invisible blanket. "The colder it is, the warmer you'll get."

"Wow, thanks!" I smiled. Then, Hannah walked over.

"I want a spell too!" She said childishly.

"M'kay." Cassie laughed, pressing her wand to Hannah who squirmed.

"Wow, feels so nice but... weird." She smiled, adjusting the sunglasses that sat on top of her head. Wow, she looks great.

"Hey, where'd you get your lipstick?" Cass asked.

"It's actually lipgloss but I used a powder to matte it." Anna declared proudly. "You want some?"

"Yeah!" Cass grinned and Anna handed her a bottle of lipgloss.

Remus, Potter, and Peter's heads popped out from the back room. "Hey, can someone go get Sirius up?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. "I got it."

"Great, thanks Lily." He grinned. "Can you tell him if he's not up in ten I have old Frosted Flakes in the pantry and the milk expires today. It expired two days ago but whatever. I don't care if he goes to the store but I'm not giving him any money."

"Neither am I." Anna denied.

"I will!" Star offered.

Anna shot her a confused look. "Star, you don't have any muggle money."

Star pouted and she deflated. "I won't."

"I'm saving up, so no way." Sev shook his head. "Oh, and I also don't like him."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm saving up too. And by saving up we mean planning to spend as much of our money on us before we have to share with siblings."

"I forgot to bring some with me." Peter spoke, looking ashamed.

"No problem, Pete!" Anna smiled. "I've got nothing against you. I mean, you haven't really done anything bad. I'll get you some stuff."

"Thanks!" Peter chirped.

"I'm going to go up there with you." D said, looking down at the coffee stain on his shirt in distaste. "I need to change."

"Sorry!" Cassie called sheepishly as me and Demetrius started up the steps.

"So, you excited Ms. Manager?" D smiled down at me.

"Excited? Kind of." I admitted. "I don't know, really. You and the Marauders have different styles of music and I don't know how the collabs are going to go."

"What do you mean by that?" He tilted his head cutely.

"Well, you guys stick more to the raw emotion, pop-punk, almost eerie vibe and if you're singing about a bad day, you don't sugarcoat it - but that's appealing to a certain crowd. The Marauders do lots of bubble-pop, they focus more on the beat than the words, and they really display a similar concept to everything's okay and everything will be okay. So how's the collaboration going to work?" I elaborated and D stared at me for a moment.

"You're amazing." He decided.

I blushed. "I'm really not."

"Well, here's the Marauders room. Meet you downstairs, love." D grinned, walking the other direction.

I felt like I was going to choke on the swarm of butterflies now everywhere in my body. He called me love! I smiled to myself, opening the door to Black snoring loudly. Well there goes my happy streak.

I walked over to the bed and leaned over him. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped back, pulling the blankets to cover his chest. "Gah! Evans!" He yelled.

"Wake up." I said boredly. "Mrs. Lupin is taking us to the local diner for breakfast and Remus told me to tell you if you're not up and ready in 10 minutes there's some stale Frosted Flakes in the pantry and the milk expires today. He also said you could stop by the convenience store for groceries but there's no wizarding bank nearby so good luck finding muggle currency."

He opened his mouth to say but I quickly answered his question. "Peter didn't bring muggle money with him and me, Sev, Anna, and Remus aren't lending you any. Bye!" I left the room with a happy smirk on my face. Oooh, this is going to be fun!

***

"Hey!" Star greeted me when I got back downstairs. "Where's Sirius?"

"Probably still asleep. But, he's got 7 minutes left so..." I trailed.

"Yeah, we should just wait a little longer." She nodded to herself, sitting on the couch. I took my seat next to her and D walked down the steps.

"Hello! I'm back! Without Cassie's coffee all over the front of my shirt." He smiled.

"I said I'm sorry!" Cass pouted.

"You look nice." I complimented with a small grin.

"Thanks, Lily." He said.

"Do I look nice, Lily?" Reg asked in a funny voice, hanging upside down on the back of the couch.

"You look gay and stupid. Nice. But gay and stupid." I shrugged.

"I'm bisexual!" Reg cried, flipping backwards of the couch.

"And I'm bi-serious. You look nice, don't get me wrong just-" I picked at my nails

"Don't even." Reg hissed, dramatically flopping onto the couch with his head in Remus' lap and his feet in Cassie's.

Cass pressed her wand to his ankle and he yelped, falling off the couch.

"What was that?" He demanded. "It felt warm but it was really sudden and... weird."

"It's virtually a heat bubble. It'll keep you warm when we get outside so you don't have to wear your jacket." Cassie explained. Then, she looked at the clock on the wall. "Hm. I guess i's time to g-"

"No, wait, I'm here!" Black came stumbling down the steps.

"Wow Pads, I'm surprised you actually finished in 10 minutes. That's usually the amount of time you spend on your hair. I'm impressed." Remus complimented.

"Don't give me that bullcrap, Moony." Black rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, you get cranky when you're hungry." Potter joked before sprinting out of the door.

"JAMES! TAKE THAT BACK!!" Black chased after him.

"Good god this is going to be a long break." Anna groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

⚠️TW: Homophobia & Mentioned Panic Attacks⚠️

*one week later*

*Remus' POV*

"Alright team! ASSEMBLE!" Regulus shrieked, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bustling buffet (I'm about 7 inches taller than him but he plays quidditch - as a beater, no less). The others all chuckled (yeah, even Sirius who'd grown to become more fond of his siblings in the past week) and followed him, though my face closely resembled a tomato. Reg sat down closely to the edge, a space separating him and I. I awkwardly stood there because he was still holding my hand and Reg gave me a look like 'What are you standing there like an idiot for?'

I flushed in embarrassment, moving to walk to the other side of the booth but Reg sighed in a what-am-I-going-do-do-with-you manner, pulling me down into the seat next to him and my face grew even redder.

Star and Sirius flashed me matching smirks, high-fiving each other and for fraternal twins they looked identically infuriating in that moment. Star clapped. "So," she started. "One week until break's over and we have to perform three songs to show our progress. How are the songs coming, by the way?"

"I've written one." Reg informed us.

"Same here." James supplied.

"Me and Sirius have been working on a song together." Cass said.

"Great! I'm finishing up one of my old songs and we can see if it'll work." She grinned.

Just then, a worker came over to us and smiled, holding out 8 regular menus and 3 kids menus. She handed the regular menus to me, James, Sirius, D, Hannah, Lily, Sna- I mean Severus, and Regulus. She handed Peter, Star, and Cass the kids menus as they proceeded to stare at her offendedly, though the worker seemed more interested in Sirius, James, and Regulus.

"Excuse me ma'am," Star started snarkily (I'm just busting out the alliteration today XD), even though the employee was clearly about our age. She glared at Star, her brown eyes narrowing as her lips curled into a sneer.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to call me ma'am." She said in a sweet voice, though her face read annoyance.

"Great, 'cause we're all the same age." Cass deadpanned.

"Oh? I couldn't tell." She dismissed Cass, instead smiling at James flirtatiously, who looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Those clothes look like they're from Baby Gap."

"Oh, they do, do they?" Star asked. "I'd rather look like a six-year-old than look like one did my makeup."

The worker - her name tag read Kayla - gasped, chuckling. "Why you little-"

"Okay, okay" Reg stood up, letting go of my hand. "Let's just, uhh, calm down."

"But-" Star started. 

"No ifs, ands, or buts." Reg cut her off, turning to Kayla. "If we could just have table. There's eleven of us but we're willing to split up as long as we're near each other."

"Yes, of course." Kayla smiled at him, winking slightly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Do my clothes really look like they're from Baby Gap?" I heard Cass whisper and I saw Reg shake his head.

"How about mine?" Peter asked and Sirius pat him on the back, whispering a disagreement.

She walked us over to an area, seating James, D, Regulus, Sirius, and Hannah at one table and me, Severus, Lily, Star, Cass, and Peter at another. "There we go." She smiled, taking their drink orders and walking off.

"Wait!" Lily called and Kayla turned around. "You din't take our orders."

Kayla smiled at her fellow redhead. "Well, you're always welcome to sit over here." She motioned to their table, putting an emphasis on you're. "But I'm afraid this table is as far as my area reaches. You six will have a different waitress."

"Oh, but, uh-" Peter started.

"Why don't we just sit over there?" Hannah pointed to an empty table with 12 chairs. "It's enough to seat all of us."

"Well-" Kayla said.

"Is it reserved?" Hannah cut her off.

"No. But-"

"Unclean?"

"No-"

"Broken?"

"Not at all but-"

"Did something happen at that table that stops people from eating at it?"

"Also no. But-"

"Great!" Hannah declared with finality, straightening her pants. "We'll take it. Oh, and can Pete, Cassie, and Star get regular menus please?"

Kayla huffed, walking over to the table and putting eleven straws on it, pocketing the kids menus and setting down three regular ones. "Here you are." She pursed her lips, seeming to be physically restraining herself.

"Thank you." Cass chirped, sitting down in between Sirius (who was checking himself out in the mirror) and D. Kayla glared at her, opening her mouth to say something before her glare snapped to Star who had taken a seat next to James. She narrowed her eyes, turning to Reg but I hurriedly slid into the seat next to him and Reg smiled, high-fiving me and I noticed his hand lingered on mine for a little bit longer than necessary. I blushed and Kayla's eyes burned with fury as she pretended she hadn't seen that.

After Kayla took our drink orders everyone chatted with each other about who was going up to get their food and when. The redhead turned to Reg with a flirty half-smile, pretending I wasn't there as she spoke quietly.

"So, I was just thinking." She twirled her hair, making her appear shy. "You're like really cute and I was wondering if I could have your number?" Well that was super unprofessional.

"Oh!" Reg sounded surprised and he glanced at me quickly before turning back to Kayla. "Um, I'm sorry... Kayla! I'm sorry Kayla but I'm not-"

"Oh," she deflated, her voice suddenly flat and her face emotionless. "So you two are dating."

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I get it." She continued, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "You like guys. Well, may I be one of the - hopefully - many people to tell you; that's fucking disgusting. It's gross and unnatural."

"Whoa!" Star stepped in, glaring at Kayla. "That's unnecessary and rude..."

All of Star's ranting was drowned out as I saw Reg sit there, stiff as a board and eyes widened in panic. "Regulus?" I asked softly and the Black turned to look at me before dashing outside.

"Reg!" Hannah stood up and everyone else looked to where he had run. On a whim, I ran after him but damn, that boy is fast. One second he was running the next he had fallen to the ground about a block away.

"Reg!" I yelled, falling down next to him. "Regulus, are you okay?"

He looked up at me and I saw his cheeks were red and blotchy as hot tears rapidly fell down his face. "I'm fine." He shook his head as if willing the tears to stop. "She just caught me off guard is all."

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around him and shaking my head. "Hey, it's okay." I said into his shoulder. "It's okay."

Reg hiccuped, hugging me back and sobbing into my shoulder. I held him, ignoring how my shirt grew wetter and wetter because I wanted to make sure he was okay. Reg pulled back. He was still shaking slightly but for the most part the tears had stopped. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes and chuckled humorlessly.

"Sorry about your shirt. And making you run out here. And being too close to you." He apologized.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well most straight men don't like it when they're mistaken to be a couple with another male." He elaborated, wiping his nose.

"I'm not most men. Or straight." I shrugged. "Now, wanna tell me what really happened out there?"

Regulus sighed, straightening his back as he looked down. "Prepare yourself, I've got a lot to say."

I nodded, setting my jaw. Reg took a deep breath before speaking.

"Me and the band made a plan to tell my parents at dinner when they came over. My dad didn't take it well when I came out, though. Thought I had embarrassed him. He tried to hit me but my mum and Cassie blocked it. He started yelling that I was a disgrace of a child. That it was wrong, unnatural, sinful. I told him it was a joke and he just started laughing heartily, but that night was the first time I'd ever heard my parents fight. My mum loves her children, even if it may seem like she doesn't." He looked up at me.

"She loves Sirius too. She thinks that what she's doing is going to straighten him out, so she can get her little boy back. That's how she was raised and she thinks that if it worked for her it'll work for him. Me and Star tried telling her no but she didn't believe us. When Sirius left; she broke down. She didn't eat for days. She stayed in bed though she didn't sleep. Sometimes, me and Star would wake up to hear her sobbing and wailing in another room. My dad never comforted her. My dad's never liked us. Correction, he hates us. When Sirius left, he took out his anger on me and Star. Mainly Star. I think, maybe that's why she always flinches whenever she's around Sirius - he looks like dad."

Reg finished and I sat there, unable to speak. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his hair. When I looked up; Peter, Sirius ,and James were standing there at the end of the corner with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

How much did you hear? I mouthed.

Sirius' face showed regret and shame as he responded. All of it.

I sighed silently, nodding. They stood there a little bit longer before James gently grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him away. Reg pulled back and smiled tearily.

"Thanks Remus." He whispered and I smiled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"No problem." 

Reg stood up, brushing off his pants. "We should probably head back. Cassie and D are mom friends and will most likely call a search party." He held out a hand for me.

I took it, and the Slytherin pulled me up. "Thanks." I said, pulling my jacket around me tighter. "Let's head back."

***

When we got back to the table, Cass tackled Regulus into a hug. Reg's eyes bulged as he wheezed but Cass just kept repeating; "Don't you ever do that again!" D stood up so quickly he almost knocked broccoli onto his lap as he ran over and checked Reg for any bruises.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. Can you let me go? And you too, D." He said and Cass and D nodded pulling back.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

"I told him." Reg said simply, pointing at me. "He helped."

Cass lunged at me, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe as she muttered "Thank you, thank, thank you, thank you, thank you." over and over again.

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped.

"Right." Cass pulled back. "But seriously, thanks."

"Um, no problem." I smiled.

Star ran over to Reg and wrapped her arms around his neck gently, her shoulders shaking. Reg smiled lightly, hugging her back and Star pulled away, wiping tears off her face. Then, her face contorted and she punched Reg in the chest. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Her younger brother muttered, casting his eyes down with a small grin. "But really, can we eat? I'm starving."

"FOOD!" Peter screeched, grabbing his plate and running to the bread bar.

***

James groaned, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. "I'm out of inspiration."

"How about we... play our already finished songs and see if that gives us inspiration!" Star suggested.

"Said every Gacha character ever." Peter remarked.

Sirius sat up with furrowed eyebrows. "What's Gacha?"

"Nothing." Peter shook his head.

"So... songs, yay or nay?" Star wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure, why not? You go first." Reg said.

"Okay!" Star pulled out her guitar. "I wrote this last year when I was really mad, so... you know."

"We're prepared." I smiled.

"It's only James I'm worried about." Star mumbled, just quiet enough for me to pick up with my heightened hearing. "I shouldn't even play this song. It's... no, I'm just..."

"Why?" James asked.

"Just play!" Lily cut in, bringing out her clipboard.

"Now why do you have a clipboard?" Hannah groaned.

Once upon a time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me  
I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me  
Without me  
Without me  
And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize  
The blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So, shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize  
The joke is on me, hey  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in, oh-ooh  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been, yeah  
Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh (yeah)  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
And the saddest fear  
Comes creepin' in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been (never been)  
Till you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew it right there, knew it right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
(Uuh) now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble, oh  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
"Um...." James trailed.

"Yeah." Star set down her instrument sheepishly.

"Well I think it was great." I complimented.

"Oh, really?" Star smiled. "I know it's one of my softer songs, and I don't usually write about romance."

"Really. It was great." I held out my hand for a fist bump and Star grinned, returning the gesture.

"Who's next?" Hannah asked.

"Me, I think." Reg said, grabbing his keyboard.

Severus pulled a small mini-booth-figure-thing from his pocket and tossed it on the ground. Once it hit the ground, it grew into a personal recording booth big enough to fit around him. Among seeing everyone's looks he shrugged. "We went over the song and recorded some back up instruments with a spell Cassie made."

I looked to Cass, amused. "You really like making spells don't you?"

"I do." She nodded. "So who's this song for Reggie?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, once you hear it - you guess." He spoke.

(I personally prefer the second video. It's the same song I just like Camp Camp)

Ha ha ha, this is about you  
Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Feefifofum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again  
Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell  
So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
"Done." Reg cracked his knuckles.

"Wow." James said, eyes wide.

"Lots to unpack here." I said slowly. "So, you were mad when you wrote this?"

"Huh?" Reg looked up. "Oh, kinda. But then again this is our usual tone."

"It is?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Lily nodded, fiddling with her cardigan. "You guys never stick around long enough after you perform to hear them play. That's why I was confused about this collab and I know McGonagall is interested to see how this'll go. They're really raw and put a lot of their pain into their music. You guys are upbeat and chill, mainly focusing on the music itself than the actual lyrics. Literal opposites."

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out." D smiled uncertainly. "Right guys?"


	18. Chapter 18

No shoutouts today

(I'm not totally sure about this chapter btw so... tell me what you think? I.. this isn't really my usual writing style. I don't usually write in 3rd person and I don't usually write events like this.)

*three days later*

*3rd Person's POV*

Remus groaned, sitting up in his bed to see Sirius, James, and Peter also staring at him in confusion from their places in their sleeping bags. 

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"No clue." Remus said. "My parents left earlier today to go to work so it can't be them."

"Come on." James said, throwing off the covers and standing up.

Sirius snorted. "Nice PJs, Prongsie."

"You're one to talk." James mumbled, raising an eyebrow at his friend's choice of sleepwear. "Face it, Wormtail's the only one who doesn't look stupid right now."

"Because I slept in my clothes?" Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Let's just go." Remus jumped out of his bed, walking down the steps with his friends following behind him.

Star walked down the steps after the Marauders, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at James sleepily, shoving her hands in her pockets. The Potter blushed deeply and Sirius just pat his back, shaking his head and following Hannah and Cassie.

"NOT TODAY!!!" D screamed down the steps.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, stopping in front of the couch.

Sev shrugged from where he was scrolling through his phone. "I tried to stop them. I tried, I tried hard."

Suddenly, Lily and Reg popped out from the kitchen, using batter covered whisks and mixing spoons as microphones.

"TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!!! THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE"LL BLEED!!!!" They screamed into the utensils along with the music from the radio.

Everyone groaned, walking back upstairs to go change and/or do their hygiene.

***

"Are we done with the MCR concert in my kitchen now?" Remus asked, a humored smile on his face.

"Yes." Regulus nodded, licking the blueberry muffin mix off the spoon.

Cute, Remus thought, a smile forming on his lips. Then, Reg was staring him in the eyes with a hint of amusement. Remus flushed, looking away and Reg laughed.

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" He questioned.

"No." The werewolf replied sheepishly. "One more time?"

"I said that I think life would be much easier if our feelings all just stopped, you know? They make things so complicated." He pondered

Remus hesitated before replying, thinking about what to say. "Well... I disagree. Without feelings we wouldn't have any low points but we also wouldn't have any high points. You need to be sad before you can feel that overwhelming sense of happiness. Just like sometimes you need to be jealous before you feel that empowering love. I think... life would be boring without feelings. What would there be to live for?"

Regulus stared at him for a minute and Remus felt his cheeks heating up. Snapping his fingers in front of the Slytherin's face and breaking his trance-like state, Remus spoke.

"Hey, snap out of it. You were gazing off into space."

Without missing a beat, Reg swiftly replied (with a slight blush); "I'm not gazing off into space, I'm gazing at you."

By now Remus was sure he was the color of a tomato. "Why?"

"'Cause you're hot." Reg said as if it was obvious, brushing off his pants he stood up and held out a hand for his fellow keyboardist. "Come on, let's get the others and go somewhere - I'm bored."

Remus took the hand, standing up and looking at his best mate's brother in astonishment. "W-Wait, you just called me.. you know... hot."

"Yep." 

"A-And you're just going to shrug that off like you didn't say i-"

Regulus cut him off by pressing his lips to his delicately. Remus froze in place before he felt like he was melting. Suddenly, just like whenever he feels any overwhelming emotion, all his senses were hyper-aware.

The air around them was still, were they the only ones down there? It was cold, but Reg was warm. Regulus' lips were chapped and dry, but they moved smoothly against his own. Reg's grey eyes slid shut and Remus' followed suit. The younger boy's hair was soft, like really soft - what conditioner did he use? He smelled like citrus, broom-cleaner, and something that was more of an experience than a smell - the warm wind in the woods in early fall. Remus briefly tried to recall what he smelled when they had brewed amortentia and if it was similar to Reg's, but his brain short-circuited not to soon after. Reg moved closer, he was really, really close - Remus could feel the tips of their feet colliding. It was quiet except for their harsh breathing. This was more than just a feeling, this was stronger. What is this? It's euphoria. The air changed, was someone else there? Did Regulus feel it? Would he pull away?

Why hasn't he pulled away?

It smells different, maybe there's someone here.

Who's there?

Are they in the living room or are they standing in the doorway of the kitchen?

Can they see them?

The sound of someone else's footsteps grew louder.

There's someone there!

Is Reg concerned?

Should Remus pull back?

WHY IS EVERYTHING SO LOUD?!

Breaking Remus from his euphoria-panic state, Reg pulled back. His cheeks were flushed but he looked happy and quite proud of himself. Falling back on his heels, the pureblood held out a hand for his... friend(?) with a grin.

"Seriously, let's go do something." He laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Remus smiled. "Yeah, l-let's go."

They walked out of the kitchen and Reg smiled at his sister and James who were in the living room. "Hey Star!"

"H-Hey Reggie." Star stammered, her cheeks bright red. Huh, what's up with her?

James and Remus locked eyes and James gave him a proud half-smile and a discreet thumbs up. Remus' eyes widened as he flicked his eyes from Star to James purposefully, tilting his head. James nodded, looking between Reg and Remus, raising an eyebrow. Remus rolled his eyes, turning his head away with pursed lips. (That speechless convo was the equivalent of, JP: I did it!/I am the man. RL: No way, really? Did you... JP: Yep! Did you? RL: Mind your business -///-)

"Hey, me and Remus were just going to go somewhere. You guys wanna come?" Reg asked.

"Sure!" Star agreed. James and Remus shared hopeful looks. "Let's go get the others!" Those looks crumpled

"Hey Prongs," Remus started as they followed the Black siblings up the steps.

"Yeah?" James hummed.

"What were you and Star doing?" Remus smirked.

"Mind your business." James clipped, though a smile was tugging at his lips. "No but really, I told her I like her."

"What did she say?" The werewolf questioned.

James deflated. "She didn't say anything. She just stood there stammering and blushing like crazy. Well, until you two walked out. Tell me the truth, what were you two doing in there? It was awfully quiet."

"Hey, Star, wait up!" Remus called, dodging the question and running up to the second flight of steps.

"You'll tell me eventually!" The animagus called from below them.

"What's that about?" Star asked.

"Just keep walking." Reg whispered, not even sure if he wanted to know.

***

"That giant dog, please." Sirius requested, slamming 10, 000 tickets on the ticket-exchange counter. The employee sighed, popping her gum and reaching for the plush.

"Dude, you've never played a video game before, how do you have 10, 000 tickets?!" D asked in astonishment.

"That claw thing over there is easy!" Sirius said. "Up right, down left, up, up, down, two times to the left, once to the right, up, down, down, down, up. Then it says 'maintenance' or something and you can grab whatever you want and win like 100 tickets."

D stared at him before shaking his head. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Here's your prize." The pink-haired employee stated boredly, handing Sirius the dog. "Enjoy your time at Ricco's Ricochet."

"Thanks!" Sirius exclaimed, waddling off with the stuffed animal. "Guys, guys, loooook what I got~" He sang, proudly presenting the dog.

James, Remus, and Peter fell to the ground laughing. "God, Sirius, why?" James laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sirius pouted. "I'm dead Sirius."

"You're dead stupid." Remus corrected. "How are you going to ride a rollercoaster with that?"

"Oh." Sirius deflated.

"It's cool. I get motion-sick so I'll be holding everyone's stuff. I'll watch your dog too." Cassie grinned.

"Is nobody going to talk about why a theme park is open in winter?" Lily asked.

"It's Christmas-Fest. It's always open during break." Remus supplied. "Now... what should we do?"

"I'm pretty hungry." Sev said. "Do they have churros here?"

"I think so." The werewolf replied uncertainly. "But they'd most likely be in the food court, on the other side of the park."

"Cinnabon?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Food court." Remus shrugged.

"Burgers?" Peter asked.

"Food cou- wait, nope, right over there." He pointed to a restaurant (that got me. I spelled it wrong like 70 times then I spelled it out and i was still wrong! Apparently, rest-ter-ront and restaurant aren't the same thing :/. You guys would've understood what I was trying to say though, right?) named 'Flicker: Burgers, Shakes, Fries, and more.'

"FOOD!!" Hannah screeched, naruto running to the restaurant with Reg on her heels.

"Wait!" Star yelled, chasing her friends.

"I'm going to follow them and make sure they don't spend too much and get fat." Lily declared, walking leisurely behind the three.

"We'll wait here!" James called.

A few minutes later, the four of them walked out of the restaurant. (or restterront, it works either way) with Star and Lily carrying the food and Reg and Hannah carrying the drinks.

"Thanks Lily." Remus smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." She responded. "I got Flying Colors' preferences and you mentioned yours once or twice when we were making those burgers about a week ago and a half ago."

"i did?" The werewolf furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm very observant." Lily stated simply. "Now rabbit-style salad and medium caramel milkshake for Reg, our vegetarian."

"Thank you." Reg chirped, taking his food and sitting down.

"D, double-patty cheeseburger with large extra salty fries and large root beer, because you don't know how to eat healthy."

"Mhmm." D nodded, taking his food and drink and settling down next to Reg.

"Um... Cassie! Large fry, cheeseburger no onions or pickles, large Fanta no-ice."

"You know how to eat." Sirius chuckled.

"Yep." Cassie replied, popping the 'p'.

"Hannah, large vanilla milkshake, medium fry, 20-piece chicken nugget." 

"Thanks." Hannah said, muffled because she had already begun stuffing her face.

"Me and Star have small fries, medium Sprite light-ice, chicken-caeser salads."

"Here, I'll hold yours for you." Star offered, stacking the salads and fries on top of each other and balancing their drinks until Lily finished passing out food.

"Thanks." The redhead grinned. "Peter, regular hamburger, medium fry, medium Hi-C Fruit Punch, and pickles on the side."

Peter smiled gratefully, grabbing his food and sitting back down.

"Potter, double-patty cheeseburger, extra-salty large fry, and large Coke no-ice. Geez, what is it with boys and meat?"

"Nothing. I just reallllllly like eating bad." James responded, biting into a fry.

"Remus, carrot-caesar salad, water, and an apple pie."

"Whoa, you're vegetarian too?" Reg asked.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for meat, I guess." Remus responded.

"Huh, okay." The Slytherin smiled, turning back around to continue his conversation with D.

"Black-"

"Yes?" Sirius, Star, and Regulus asked at the same time.

"Sirius, same order as Potter."

"Thanks Evans."

"And Sev's large fry and medium vanilla milkshake." Lily sighed when her arms where free, rubbing at the burns.

"That's it?" Star asked, handing the Gryffindor her food.

"Just not hungry." Sev shrugged, dipping his fry into his milkshake.

"Excuse me!" A lady called, running up to the group.

"Yes ma'am?" Hannah asked politely.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take my family's picture. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you all were eating." She apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'll take the picture." Peter offered.

"Oh, thank you dear!" The lady grinned, walking over to her family.

Peter raised the camera to his eye, squinting, and snapping the picture. Turning around, he showed the group.

"Whoa, that's good!" Reg complimented.

"Thanks." Peter smiled, walking over and handing the photo the the family. They smiled and handed him something, taking the camera and walking away. Peter walked back to the bands, proudly showing the $20((15.34 pound sterling/1,477.27 Indian Rupee/28.15 Australian Dollar) Tell me if I missed your country, I'll convert it for you in the comments :)) they had handed him.

"You can get paid to snap a picture?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Even if it doesn't move?!"

"Welcome to the muggle world." Remus laughed. "No but seriously, let's go ride a rollercoaster or something."

"YES!" D pumped his fist in the air.

Suddenly, a familiar song started playing over the park speakers.

"God, I feel like we're in High School Musical." Lily snorted. 

"I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds!" Hannah sang, running over to the coasters.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" Star jumped onto her best friend's back as they kept walking.

"I stretched my hands out to the sky, we danced with monsters through the night!" James picked up, following behind her.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" Sirius comically waddled behind them with his dog. The rest of the bands followed them, singing and having a good time.

"I can't believe break ends in two days. It feels like we just got here." Lily whispered, stopping a distance from the rest of the teenagers.

"Hey," Remus said softly. "You guys are always welcome to come for summer."

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Thanks, Lupin."

"No problem, Evans. Now come on, let's go." Remus held out a hand. Lily stared at it for a moment, before taking it and running up to the group with a huge grin on her face.

Whoo!! I've written chapters longer than this but 7.3 pages... wHoO!! My wrists are ✨ k i l l i n g m e✨

What'd you guys think of the chapter? I'm not good with kiss scenes so... yeah. 😅🥺😌


	19. Chapter 19

No shoutouts today

*two days later*

*Reg's POV*

"Okay, everyone's packed?" Lily called, already in her Hogwarts uniform. Well, we're all in our uniforms just without the robes and the wands are in our trunks.

"Yeah." Remus replied from the kitchen, his bangs pulled back and his shirt unbuttoned slightly. Fuck, he's gorgeous.

"I'm packed." Star announced, carrying her trunk down the steps.

"Same!" Potter, Sirius, Peter, D, and Anna declared at the same time.

"Great." Lily nodded. "So.... Remus?"

"What?" He asked, setting down the note he had written to tell his parents we left already. 

"None of us know how American Airports work, so..." 

"It can't be that much different from the English Airport. I wouldn't know, I've never flown out of the country." The boy sighed. "Alright, when we get there, we're going straight to the terminal. Once we get to the terminal, we'll get our bags checked and everything and then we'll go to the gate. Once we can find seats and put our stuff down, we can get some food. Keep in mind, most of us may be of age in the UK but here we're still underage. Well, all of us except James, Cass, and D. But that means we'll be flying as unaccompanied minors so we will be watched by the staff, so please don't start anything."

"Okay." Lily nodded again. "That sounds easy enough."

***

"Whoa." I marveled, spinning in a circle and taking the airport. Who knew muggles were so creative?

"Okay, come on." Remus grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him and I noticed we weren't too close to the group and the crowd was getting worse.

"What? Why does it feel like Kings Cross station on the first day of school but on a wednesday in January?" I asked.

"Welcome to New York." Remus grumbled, pulling me closer to him and pushing his way through the people. All of them were either talking to themselves or on this rectangular glowing thing. My grip on his hand broke and I fell on my arse. Then, a boy held out his hand to me. I couldn't make out his face because he was standing directly in front of the light, but his Ravenclaw tie dangled in my face. I allowed myself to be pulled up and I took in his features. He was handsome, like really handsome - though it was nothing compared to Remus. His hair was fiery red, his eyes were a bright blue, and freckles covered his visible skin. Then, someone who looked exactly like him stood next to me.

"Are you okay?" The first one asked. Weird, he had no accent. Maybe he didn't live here.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." I confirmed.

"Good." He smiled. "I'm Fabian Prewett and this is my twin brother Gideon."

"Hello." Gideon smiled.

Fabian's a little bit taller, Gideon's voice is a little bit deeper. I mentally noted.

"Hi, I'm Regulus Black." I replied. "Um, I've gotta go catch up with my group."

"No problem." Gideon smiled. "Let us help you."

"How?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Let's go." They declared, Fabian grabbing my wrist and Gideon grabbing my trunk as they weaved through the crowd swiftly.

"Do you guys play quidditch?" I questioned randomly.

Gideon glanced back at me. "Yeah. We're chasers."

"I figured." I shrugged.

Suddenly, we broke free from the crowd of overlapping voices and pissy adults.

"Reg!" Someone yelled, barreling into me and I saw familiar brown curls obscuring my vision.

"Hey Star." I pat her back.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Thanks twins." She said.

"You sent them for me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No. I didn't even know they were here. But we're on the same quidditch team and all so, I recognized them." She explained.

"That's great." Remus cut in, smiling at me. "I'm glad you're okay, Reg. But we're going to be late if we don't go now. Thanks..."

"Fabian and Gideon." They responded. "See you all in a few hours!"

"Bye!" I waved.

"Let's go." Sirius grabbed my arm and rushed to catch up with Remus and Cassie. We did... something with our tickets, put our bags onto some kind of moving table, and went to gate C. Once everyone set down our bags and coats, we discussed what we were going to have for breakfast.

"I'll watch the stuff." Peter offered. "Sirius already knows what I'll eat."

"Yup." Sirius nodded.

"I'll stay here too." I said. "Just nothing with meat, and I'm allergic to nuts."

"Okay." Lily nodded before her face lit up. And I mean like, literally lit up. A sign had flickered to life in front of her causing the redhead to practically gain stars in her eyes. "Terrace Café!"

***

UPDATE: You try sleeping in a huge, flying, metal, death contraption with two acrophobic* drummers, your twin siblings who snore obnoxiously, your highest upperclassman constantly scolding herself for not being able to write a flawless song, your band's guitarist having a panic attack, your competing band's guitarist about ready to throw up his Red Velvet Waffles**, your band "manager" smacking on her pretzels, your best friend brooding in the window seat, and your crush sleeping on your shoulder sending you into panic because you suddenly remembered when you basically just threw yourself onto him and are very embarrassed.

"Sir?" One of the attendants asked hesitantly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool. Could I just have a mimosa***?" I asked.

The attendant laughed, taking it as a joke. "I'll go get you some coffee. Oh, ma'am." Lily looked up. "Would you like some more pretzels?"

"Yes please." The redhead said with her mouth full, stuffing the empty snack bag into her purse with the other five bags she had eaten.

***

By the time we had landed, I felt like I was going to explode from annoyance. The plane glided down the road and Remus groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist tighter. I blushed, wiggling until I slipped out of the bottom of the seat belt and Remus' head banged on the arm rest.

"OW!" He yelled, sitting up tiredly. He blinked a few times before looking down at me in confusion. "What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing much. I dropped my watch." I lied nonchalantly. Seriously, where does all that confidence come from?! I'm always dying on the inside whenever I talk to him but I don't act like it. I guess that's not so totally bad though. I'm just wondering what'll change once we get back to school.

acropobic* - someone scared of heights

Red Velvet Waffles** - I meant that literally, they are one of Terrace Cafe's specials you should definitely try them :)

Mimosa*** - An achoholic drink; orange juice and champagne

Also, I will not be writing in Reg's POV again bc that s u c k e d and was crazy short.

Oh, and this book may not be updated as frequently because of school but I do have an Update Schedule. The schedule is not limiting when I update, but that's the minimum.


	20. Chapter 20

No shoutouts today

*the next day*

*3rd Person POV*

"Should we talk about the... you know?" Remus asked, walking side-by-side with Regulus on the way to the Transfiguration room for progress checks.

"The kiss?" Reg asked.

"Yeah." The Gryffindor nodded.

"Well that depends, do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I don't know... that's why I'm asking." 

Reg thought for a minute. "Do you want to be anything more?"

Remus blushed, his eyes getting wider. "W-what do you mean?"

Reg stopped, turning to face the werewolf. "Do you want to be anything more than friends?"

"I-I don't know." Remus stammered. "I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Okay then," Reg cut him off, ignoring the dread welling in his stomach. "We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Friends don't kiss each other." The older boy countered.

"Well then we pretend it didn't happen. Poof. There. What kiss?" Reg said. Suddenly, two voices cut through the air and Reg groaned, trying to get away before they reach him.

"Tiny!" Fabian and Gideon declared, gluing themselves to either side of Regulus, accidentally knocking Remus down int he process. "Sorry Lupin." They chorused, helping the werewolf up with apologetic smiles.

"It's ok." Remus gave them a smile, walking ahead of the two smiling redheads and the brooding raven.

"I'm not tiny." Reg hissed.

"Sure you are!" Fabian countered. "Most of us are 6'0"* and up, you're 5'6"**."

"That doesn't make me tiny." Reg rolled his eyes. "And how'd you know I'm 5'6"? I never told you that."

"You stop at our shoulders. Our younger sister Molly reaches just about an inch*** below our shoulders and she's 5'5****." Gideon explained. 

"Shut up." The Slytherin snarled, pushing his way past the twins. "It wasn't an actual question."

"Now, is that any way to treat your friends?" Fabian teased with a chesire cat grin.

"We're not friends. You helped me at the airport, so what? Thanks. But that doesn't make us friends." Reg scoffed, picking up his pace but the twins caught up with him in a few strides.

"You know, I can't help feeling like you're trying to get away from us." Gideon frowned playfully.

"Me? Never." Reg said sarcastically.

"Great!" Fabian chirped. 

"Leave me alone, I need to get to the band room." The Slytherin grumbled.

"Funny thing, we're heading there too!" They smiled.

Reg stopped in his tracks. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Gideon replied. "We're substituting Doug and Jeremy from Black 'n' Yellow. They can't play."

"You guys play guitar?" Reg asked before he could stop himself.

"Uh-huh." Fabian nodded.

"Wait, Black 'n' Yellow's a hufflepuff band." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, technically, it's not. McKinnon's a ravenclaw but she hangs around Hufflepuffs a lot so it's hard to tell." Gideon explained. "I'm surprised you never noticed. Her and Star share a dorm, you know."

"No, I didn't know." Reg said. Then, he shook his head. "Wait, I never said you could follow me!"

"You had a civil conversation with us." Fabian noted, fistbumping his brother with a smile. "This is progress!"

"Yeah, whatever." Reg smirked.

*1.8288 meters

**1.6764 meters

***0.0254 meters

****1.65100 meters


	21. Chapter 21

*one month later*

*3rd Person's POV*

"Happy early Valentine's Day!" Star chirped, plopping herself down next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. Said boy looked up from his cereal, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's Valentine's Day soon?" He asked. "I thought it was January."

"You dummy!" Star giggled, covering her mouth when she snorted. "Sorry, I mean; really?"

"What?! It's a common misunderstanding." Sirius defended, then he turned to his friends. "Did you know it was February?"

"Yeah." James nodded.

"Uh-huh." Remus spoke, not even looking up from his book.

"Yep." Peter agreed, his mouth full of food.

"But-"

"Star!" A voice called. Star turned around just as Amos stopped in front of her.

"Oh, hey Amos." Star greeted. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" The Hufflepuff asked. Star nodded and Amos glanced at the Marauders who were staring at the interaction nosily. "Alone."

"Oh! Of course." Star smiled, walking over to the front of the Great Hall with the older boy. James glared at them from his spot at the table, violently stabbing his waffle with a knife.

"What do you think he's going to ask her?" The Potter asked, trying to seem casual but he knew he sounded bitter.

"Prongs, you need to get over it. She doesn't like you, so what? You went through five straight years of rejection, you can go through a few more days." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I give her two weeks until he ticks her off by repeatedly declaring his love for her." Peter bet.

"Five days." Sirius countered.

"You two need to grow up!" Remus snapped, slapping them each with his book. "She's patient, she'll last a few months."

"Ugh!" James groaned, rolling his eyes and averting his sight back to Amos and Star. Amos said something and Star smiled. Star replied and Amos dug in his bag for something. Amos handed her a white rose and a box of something. Star blushed, smiling and saying something. Amos smiled back, walking towards the Hufflepuff table. Star bit her lip and squealed, walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"Amos asked me to the Valentine's Day Dance next week." Star smiled brightly. "I said yes."

"That's great." James tried for a smile.

Star's eyes lit up. "Really?"

No. "Of course."

"Wow, thanks James!" Star grinned, leaning over the table and hugging him tightly. "I'm going to go tell Cassie and Reg, they'll want to take me shopping, like, yesterday." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Wait! What's in the box?" Sirius questioned, his grey eyes shining in curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh, chocolate. And no, you can't have any." Star smiled lightly. "Bye!"

"Bye." The boys repeated.

***

"Cassie! Reg!" Star called, running up to her friends.

"'sup Star?" Reg grinned.

"I need your help." Star stated.

"With what?" The blonde narrowed her eyes.

Star took a deep breath. "Amos asked me to the dance!"

"YES!" Reg pumped his fist, giving Cassie a high-five. "Come on, Hogsmeade is open today. We're going dress shopping."

"What? Right now? Why?" The Ravenclaw frowned.

"BECAUSE I said so." Cassie grinned, grabbing Star's hand. "Let's go. Come on, Reggie."

"Coming." Reg called.

***

"Hmmm. what about... this one?" Cassie asked, holding out a dress. It was a black-blue ombre sleeveless dress that fell just past her feet in chiffon.

"Mm... too much shoulder." Star denied.

"This one?" Reg held out a different dress. It was an off the shoulder form-fitting black dress with a slit up the right leg. 

"Absolutely not." She pursed her lips.

"This one?" It was a black dress that had an embarrassingly low V-neck and fell to her feet. But it would look great on Anna.

"Eh."

"This one?" It was a spaghetti strap emerald green dress. It was nice, but it didn't feel like... Star. Maybe for Cassie.

"Mm..."

"This?" It was a maroon skater dress with sequins and costume gems sewn onto the chest area.

"Er..."

"This?" It was a light blue skater dress with a higher V-neck than the third one, but still too low for Star's liking.

"Nah..."

"This?" It was a navy blue dress similar to the maroon one but without all the bedazzling.

"No."

"This?" It was a strapless emerald green dress that fell slightly higher in the front than the back. It was beautiful, no doubt, but it would probably look better on Lily. It matched her eyes.

"Uh... nah."

"This?" It was a forest green dress that fell inches above her knees and curled around her neck instead of strapping on her shoulders.

"Uh-uh. Can we stop with the green dresses?"

"Sure. This?" It was a nice dress. It had a crimson, flowy skirt that fell past her toes. The top of the dress was a cream color with Jasmine-like sleeves that were off the shoulder and were kind of puffy.

"Mm-mm. It's nice but..."

"Alright then. This?" It was a sock. It fit like a sock. It was made of rose-colored satin that had no sleeves and fell past her feet and Star could barely breathe in it.

"A thousand times no."

"This?" It was a bright blue dress that barely fell past Star's butt and the straps were thin enough to snap is she so much as pulled them too hard.

"Let's not. Can we find one with a little less skin? I like the blue, though."

"This?"

"Yes." Star smiled.

"Yes?" Reg repeated, his eyes widening.

"Yes." His sister nodded.

"Yes, yes!" Cassie beamed. "Oh, finally! It's been three hours."

"WHAT?!" Star exclaimed. "We only tried on, like, five dresses!"

"Star..." Reg pointed to the pile of their 'no's.

"Right."

AAAAAAAAAAAH! This was short and about a day late but, um, enjoy? Idk, I've got an idea of what I want to do later but I need stuff in between. This is just a filler, I guess. Some Star/James/Amos drama come later though :)


	22. Chapter 22

Star glanced over to Lily who was lying on the couch in despair. The girls of Flying Colors (and Lily) were getting dressed in the band room and the boys were most likely playing exploding snap in the Marauders' dorm until 10 minutes before the dance.

"What's wrong?" She asked, applying her eyeliner. "Aren't you excited about the dance?"

"Well yes, it's just..." Lily trailed, brushing a lock of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"It's just what?" Cassie put down her lipstick.

"I really wanted to go with D." Lily confessed. 

Hannah turned around from where she was straightening her hair. "Girl, don't worry about it. Just ask him to dance when you get there."

"Well I'm not going to do that." Lily denied before sighing. "Whatever. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Yeah alright." Hannah nodded. 

✨

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo?" Sirius trailed, looking at his friends. "Who're you taking to the dance."

"Nobody." Remus shrugged

"Yeah, me either." Peter sighed dejectedly.

"I'm going stag." James announced proudly and Sirius cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing.

"I don't get it." D frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. "So anyway, who are you guys going with?"

"Me and Cassie are going as friends." D said.

"The Prewetts asked me. I said yes." Reg ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly.

"The Prewetts?!" Remus exclaimed. "Both of them?!"

"Mhmm. I'm wingman. I'm gonna help Gideon get Marlene McKinnon, he has the biggest crush on her it's stupid. And I'm pretty sure Fabian likes Hannah's sister so..."

"Wait, you meant just platonically?" Sirius frowned.

Reg nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Sirius glanced over to his werewolf friend. "Uh... No reason."

Silence.

"Soooo..."

Silence.

"Sooooo..."

"What do you want, Sirius?" James pursed his lips.

"Isn't anybody going to ask who I'm taking to the dance?" Sirius pressed.

"No, because we don't care." Sev smiled sarcastically from where he was eating Lucky Charms on the couch.

"Rude!"

Alright, this is the last filler for now, I promise! I just have to finish writing the dance chapter which may take a little longer because my school blocked Quotev on the computers and I'm writing from my tablet now. Thanks for being so awesomely patient! 

-Lego


End file.
